Fuzzy Pink Diaries
by cuzimcrazylikethat
Summary: Sakura finds something of Sasukes and uses it to blackmail him into be her boyfriend! What chaos will ensue? sasusaku WARNING:OOC CHAP18 is UP!WARNING: ITASAKU WIERD ENDING! DONT KILL ME AND NO FLAMES! COMPLETE!
1. Morning, Sakura

* * *

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! **

**Note:**

_**Thinking**_

Chapter one

_Sakura and Sasuke were walking together in a park. It was late, and already very dark. There were stars shining and a full moon. Sakura looked over to Sasuke, who was looking up at the stars. He hadn't said anything to her since they left the restaurant where they went out for dinner. His face was dull, as usual and she wondered if he was enjoying this date as much as she was. Probably not she thought, putting her head down to look at her feet shyly like she had done for almost every awkward silence. They had happened all night. It was quiet for a while. Suddenly Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and walked up a slope they had been standing next to and climbed on to an outdoor bench that was there. _

"_It's beautiful huh?" He said, turning down look to her._

_Sakura was very surprised. Sasuke motioned for her to sit down next to him. She silently obliged, and climbed the small slope to sit with him._

"_Yeah, it is", She turned to him and smiled. She really wanted to break the ice. After all, they had been dating for about 2 weeks and still had not hit it off. Sasuke turned to her._

"_I really like you Sakura," Sasuke was quiet for a minute, gulped hard and continued, "I brought you out to here to tell you something."_

"_What is it Sasuke?" Sakura was getting nervous, was he going to break up with her? Sakura shook her head a little; I can't deal with that type of pain…_

"_Sakura... I love you" Sakura looked up at Sasuke._

"_Wha-?" Sakura was sure she looked stupid. She was sitting there with her eyes wide, and mouth nearly to the floor._

"_Yes Sakura, I love you." Sasuke took her hands in his and leaned close to her. Leaning as though he was going to kiss her…. Sakura leaned closer too. Closer……….. Closer……. Closer…._

_Sakura? Sakura? Sakura! _

Sakura woke to find to huge, blue orbs hovering over her. She had to blink a couple times to focus. Her eyesight went in and out of focus and she soon discovered who the owner of the familiar annoying voice, not that it really took that long for her to tell who it was.

"Naruto…." She said groggily, rubbing her eyes. She slowly but surely sat up.

"Wow you're finally awake Sakura! I've been waiting for hours! Not even I sleep in as long as you do!" Naruto chuckled a little and turned and bounded to Sakura's bedroom door," Any way I came in to tell you that Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet him downstairs in an hour. Can you do me a favor and wake up Sasuke-teme? I can't because I'm meeting Iruka-sensei at the ramen shop. Thanks!" And with a wave he left her.

_Ughh, I really don't feel like getting up… Sakura thought. Why me?_ She reluctantly slipped out of bed and put her feet into her pink slippers and slowly shuffled across the room to her vanity. She remembered her dream._ I wish that dream was true… she thought remembering the events of her latest dream._ She looked at her self in the mirror and frowned.

_But oh yeah, like Sasuke would ever want to be my boyfriend!_

She grabbed a strand of her pink hair and let it go, and it limply fell on her shoulder. _I mean come on look at me! I look horrible! My wide forehead, my mint colored eyes, my hair? I look like a walking freak show! _She got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked across her room to her wardrobe.

She opened the doors and became more pessimistic then she had been as she looked at her clothes. She only had her usual training outfit and a couple tank tops and old pairs of pants. She sighed. _Ughh my clothes aren't all that great either… She thought. _She fingered through the clothes pushing each hanger over so she could see each ._Hmm how about this?_ She pulled out a black tank top and her only pair of jeans. She carried the clothes over to her bed and layed them down. She stretched out a little and checked the clock. It was 11:15. She had until 12:00. Thinking about that she remembered that she was supposed to go wake up Sasuke whose bed room was down the hall from hers. _I better go do that now she thought. _She checked her self in the mirror and scurried out the door.

* * *

Um, so what did you think? Sorry for the cliffy I got kinda tired of typing. Anyway Second chap will come soon. Thanks!

Cuzimcrazylikethat


	2. Waking Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2

Fuzzy Pink Diaries

-Recap-

Thinking about that she remembered that she was supposed to go wake up Sasuke whose bed room was down the hall from hers. _I better go do that now she thought. _She checked her self in the mirror and scurried out the door.

* * *

Sakura slowly shuffled down the hallway. (AN: by the way, for those of you that wondered about where the team is, there are in they're own house that was provided by the hokage. Sounds great huh? No not really the house was real rundown and they had a lot of work to do to it when they first got it. Anyway I hope that cleared some questions up.)

_What time is it?_ _I still need to take a shower. _She quickened her pace. _Maybe I should hurry._ Now she was actually taking normal steps unlike before where she was just shuffling over the tan carpet.

She stepped in front of Sasuke's room and casually knocked on the door. No answer. Sakura stood for a while, thinking that maybe he was tired and taking his sweet time to answer her, probably thinking that she was coming to annoy him again. After about 4 minutes, she turned the doorknob and peeked into his room. After checking that he was decent, she quietly opened the door and stepped in. She shut the door behind her and walked across his room. She looked around. _It's been a while since I've been in here. He's changed some stuff around it looks like._

There was light blue paint on the walls and the carpet was white. _Ahh, very calming colors._ Sakura thought. She could smell incense that Sasuke had probably burned last night, and she saw many bookshelves up against the walls across from his twin bed. She was now standing over him, unsure on how to wake him up. His bed spread was a navy, with little uchiha fans scattered all over it. For some time, she just stood over him. _He's so cute when he's sleeping!_ She smiled. _I better just wake him up, I feel like a stalker!_

She leaned to shake him awake and noticed something pink and fuzzy. _Wtf? What could that be?_ She reached over him and grabbed the object he had been holding between his hands. She took it into her arms, looking down at it to get a better look.

_Oh my god._ She stared down at the object for a long time, sure that Kakashi and Naruto were probably waiting for the two of them downstairs. But she didn't care this was too big to pass up.

The thing she was holding in her hands was a fuzzy pink diary. On the cover it said My Diary in big swirly, cursive letters. There was fuzz in the spine of the hardcover and a pink pen with a spring on the top with fuzz hanging of it. The pen was stuffed down the spine as though it was a spiral book, but Sakura realized that it was actually made to go down the spine.

In her head, Inner Sakura was laughing her head off. (NOTE: bold italicinner Sakura)

_**OMG! Hahahha! You like a guy that writes in a pink fuzzy diary! I always told you that Sasuke was queer, but you never listened! Hahaha!**_

_Shut up! Who says he wrote in it?_

**_Well see for yourself…._**

Sakura opened up the book, and sure enough his handwriting was there. Sakura let out a laugh, even the ink was pink too! She gasped, trying to hold in the laugh. She couldn't. She laughed until she was rolling on the floor. Sasuke started to stir. She abruptly stopped, afraid that he would wake to see her with his diary. His head lifted from the pillow and she quickly grabbed the diary and stuffed it in her robe as soon as he turned to look at her.

"Sakura? What are you doing in my room?" Sasuke said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, uh, I here because..." Sakura couldn't think of what to say. Then she remembered that she had to tell him about the meeting at 12:00, "I'm in here to tell you that Kakashi wants us to meet him downstairs in about…" She looked up at the analog clock on the wall, "um, in about 20 minutes." She said, waiting for his response.

'Oh ok", he said, and started to get up from his bed. He was wearing navy blue pjs, and his hair was messy. Sakura was feeling awkward, so she decided to leave.

"See you later Sasuke", she said, making her way to the door. Sasuke said nothing, and she slowed her pace, hoping that he would at least say bye. She quietly left the room.

That left Sasuke alone to get ready. He walked across his room to his wardrobe and pulled out the usual white shorts and the navy blue shirt with the fan on the back. He moved to his night stand and grabbed his headband. He walked out in to the hallway to the bathroom across the hall. He looked in the mirror and put his headband. _I wish I had been told about this meeting earlier. Damn, I don't even have time to take a shower._ He walked out of the bath room and back to his room. He remembered that he had fallen asleep while writing in his diary. He assumed that it was still in his bed, so he made his way across the room to his bed. _Man, I hope Sakura didn't see it when she was in here. She'd probably think I was queer or something. _Sasuke lifted the sheets off the bed, looking for the diary. _Hmmm… Nothing I wonder where it is?_ He searched under the pillow, under the comforter, the side of the bed, hell; he had even stripped the bed._ Where is it! _Sasuke started to panic. _What if Sakura did find it? _Sasuke thought about all the stuff he had written in it.

_Damn, I'm screwed._

* * *

_There might be a delay with the next chapter. I'm sick right now, (i barely had the strength to type this)dizzy ,cough, runny nose yeah, the whole bit. Sothanks for reading my story and for the really good reviews. I'm new to fanfiction and having no flames makes me feel confident. Thanks a bunch,_

_Cuzimcrazylikethat_


	3. Sakura Reads the Diary

**Disclaimer: Jeez, how many times do I have to type this? I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

**Fuzzy Pink Diaries **

**Chapter 3**

-Recap-

_Where is it! _Sasuke started to panic. _What if Sakura did find it? _Sasuke thought about all the stuff he had written in it.

_Damn, I'm screwed.

* * *

_

Sakura walked down the stairs. She had just finished getting dressed. She was thinking about the diary. She reached the bottom and walked into the living room. She found Naruto standing there by himself, as if he had been waiting for her. (AN: creepy huh?)_ Ooo... He looks creepy, why is he standing here all by him self? I thought we had a meeting?_ Sakura thought. She stopped walking, trying to read his expression. He seemed frozen, as if he was half asleep. He was leaning against the wall, looking at strangely. So strangely it gave Sakura the chills. His expression looked dead.

"Naruto?" She said. She edged closer to him. And reached out to him.

He jerked. Surprised, Sakura jumped like three feet in the air.

He yawned. "Oh hi Sakura!" He said cheerfully, the weird expression gone. "I just fell asleep for a bit. I've been waiting for sensei for a while. He's late again."

_He sleeps with his eyes open! _Sakura could feel her eyes widening. _Wow that's so strange!_

Sasuke appeared behind them. He calmly walked towards them, drinking a coke.

"You idiot, Kakashi called an hour ago saying that he won't be back in time for our meeting and that it was cancelled", Sasuke said, in his usual, monotone voice. He looked at Naruto and Sakura, took a sip of his soda, turned, and started up the stairs.

"GRR! How was I supposed to know that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled after Sasuke.

"Because, Naruto, you were the one who picked up the phone." Sasuke said calmly and continued going up the stairs.

Naruto just mumbled to himself about how "cool" Sasuke was and how he hated it. He stomped out the front door to go eat away his troubles at the ramen shop. That meant Sakura was alone with Sasuke.

Sakura walked up the stairs to her room. She sat down on her bed, thinking about the diary.

**_Oo oo Read it Read it! Inner Sakura screamed inside of Sakura's head. Cha! Let's see what is behind that dull face!_**

_No that's an invasion of privacy! And his face isn't dull!_

**_Yes it is and you know you want to read it! Inner Sakura said, cackling._**

_Fine, Fine _

_**Ha I knew you'd give in! Cha!**_

Sakura walked over to her bedroom door and closed it. On the back of it she had a coat hook where she hung her bath robe, and dug in the left pocket. She pulled out the diary and made her way back to her pink bed.

**_Open it! Open it! Hurry up! _****_Inner Sakura was reeling._**

_Ok ok!_

Sakura gently opened the book and turned to the first page with writing on it.

_Jan 18, 06_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have the worst pimple on my nose! I found it this morning, while I was brushing my hair, I was hideous! I hope nobody notices it. _

_Jan 20, 06_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, people definitely noticed it. So while Sakura was in the bathroom, I snuck into her bedroom and to her vanity and took some of her cover up. I put some of it on, and I since I didn't have any clue to what I was doing, and it just made things worse._

_Jan 25, 06_

_Dear Diary_

_Oh my gosh. I accidentally walked into the bathroom while Sakura was drying off. Luckily, she didn't notice me, and I was able to get out of there before she could get mad. Um, I hate to admit, but she has a nice body._

_Jan 26, 06_

_Dear Diary,_

_Did I ever mention how beautiful Naruto's blue eyes are? I mean I'm not gay or anything, but i mean, come on! Those eyes are so blue I feel like I could fall into them!_

_Feb 1, 06_

_Dear Diary,_

_I love the color pink. It just came to me. I realized that I love it. That's probably why this is pink and with pink ink and everything. Even Sakura's hair appeals to me. Pink, pink, pink. And also, I realized that my team means a lot more to me than I thought. Sure they're all idiots and get on my nerves, but the night that Sakura left to sleep over at Ino's house, I really missed her. I also really adore Naruto, not in a gay way, no way, but It really is funny to see him blow is top. His blond hair gets almost spikier and his blue eyes shine. Sakura is so intelligent too. _

That was the end of the he had written. Sakura sat for a long time, staring at the queer little book, afraid of what it all meant. Inner Sakura was speechless too. And then Sakura realized something._ Sasuke likes my pink hair? _She squealed with joy, hopping up from her bed. She stopped, remembering the bathroom incident he wrote about. She shuddered. _Nice body?

* * *

_

Sorry to those of you who are offended by the ooc and somewhat queer Sasuke. Thanks for all the review though, I never thoughtI would get that many. I'll update again soon, I'm feeling better,but I'm still sick. Thanks a bunch,

Cuzimcrazylikethat


	4. Blackmail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Author's Note: For those of you that are afraid that I was going to make Sasuke gay, no need to worry, _I'm not going to do that._ Like I said, he is only going to be a tad bit queer. Queer, not gay, there is a difference. Anyway on with the Story.**

**Fuzzy Pink Diaries**

**Chapter 4**

-Recap-

_Sasuke likes my pink hair? _She squealed with joy, hopping up from her bed. She stopped, remembering the bathroom incident he wrote about. She shuddered. _Nice body?_

Sakura laid down on her bed. She was tired from all the excitement. _Does that mean that Sasuke likes me?_ She hugged her pillow closer to her, smiling from ear to ear. Just when her day dreams were getting good, Inner Sure interrupted her.

_**You really like him don't you?**_

_Well, yeah I guess…._

_**Do you like him so much you'd want him to be your boyfriend?**_

_Yeah!_

**_Well… inner sakura cackled once again_**

_Thought closed off from inner sakura Uh oh… what's she up too?_

**_I've got an ingenious plan. Sakura's inner said. _**

_What's your idea?_

**_Maybe we can... Inner Sakura paused for dramatic effect._**

_Dammit! Just tell me already! Sakura screamed inside her head. My inner can be so troublesome, oh hot damn, I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru!_

**_Fine, fine, I'll get to the point. _She said, a little disappointed. She had really wanted to drag it out_. Anyway, we could use that diary as blackmail to get Sasuke to be your boyfriend! Cha! _She let out yet another cackle. _It'll be great!_**

_Well, that sounds a little evil… Sakura thought it over. Yeah… Let's go for it!_

_**Cha!**_

Sakura climbed off her bed, and started for the door. Remembering that she needed her secret weapon, she turned and grabbed the book off her bed and headed out the door.

She walked down the hallway to Sasuke's room. The door was open, so she strolled right in. He was franticly searching his room, and his bed's comforter and sheets were on the floor. Sakura coolly leaned on the door frame, a casual, but dastardly look on her face,

"Hey Sasuke", She said, "You lookin' for something?" She calmly strode towards him. He was currently on the floor looking under the bed.

"Not now sakura!" He said, "I'm looking for something important.", walked past her to the closet.

A triumphant smirk crossed Sakura's face. "Are you looking for this, Sasuke?" He glanced at her and looked back to the closet. He did an ultra-fast double take and starred at Sakura. His eyes were huge, and he had a lint tint of pink on his face. He looked away from Sakura.

"Uh Well, I..." He stumbled over his words. He continued, never bringing up his head to look at Sakura. "Well, I um got to keep looking for what is lost, so uh... go away" He said, weakly and not in his usual cold, dull, firm voice.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke!" Sakura, lost her patience, she had expected the black mail to be a tad easier.

_Sakuras thoughts on Blackmail_

_Sakura shows Sasuke the pink and fuzzy diary. Sasuke immediately breaks down and falls to his knees. _

"_Please Sakura! Don't tell a soul" He sobbed, "I'll do anything!" He bends to kiss her feet._

"_Well…." Sakura drawls, She looks at her nails, "I guess I could keep it our little secret..." She smiled down at him, gesturing for him to stop kissing her toes. "On one condition though."_

_He looked up at her, eyes all watery. "I'll do anything Sakura! You name it!"_

Sasuke finally looked up at Sakura. She had a dreamy, glazed look over her face and she hadn't blinked for a while. _What is she thinking about? She just stopped talking in mid sentence! She's becoming senile!_ Sasuke approached Sakura. He waved his hands in front of her eyes.

"Hello? Sakura?" Her eyes finally focused on his hands and followed them. She looked dazed. _What an idiot, she must have been daydreaming again!_

Sakura came out of her thoughts about blackmail and continued what she was saying, and pushed sasuke's hands out of her face. He looked at her with a semi worried face, and a raised eyebrow. An expression Sakura had never seen Sasuke give her. _Or anyone else for that matter._ She thought.

"Anyway like I was saying, c'mon you know that this is yours!" She nearly yelled at him, waving the queer little book in his face.

"Ok, so what if it is?" He said, angrily, his voice cold enough to make snot cicles. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well," Sakura said, looking down at the diary in her hand and flipping through the pages," I can tell the other genin that you like the color pink..." She gave a very Uchiha smirk to Sasuke. (Oh how the tables have turned!) His face twisted with anger and he shot her a death glare. He growled and made a dive for the diary. Sakura calmly raised it, and he missed the diary, flying into the wall behind her, and books falling off of the bookshelves against the walls from the impact. He slid down the wall and fell onto the pile of books.

He moaned. _Damn, too much chakra._ Sakura cleared her throat and started again.

"Or I could tell Naruto just how much you like his blue eyes and how much you adore him!" She laughed hysterically; she had wanted to get that out for a while. She smirked again. "I'm sure he'd like to hear that! Do you even have any concept of how gay he'd think you are!" She nearly fell to the ground laughing. Sasuke immediately got up from the pile of books.

"NOO! Don't tell anybody what you've read in that thing!" He said, again diving towards her. She stepped to the side, and he missed her, but his hands were in front of him so when they touched the ground, he spun them, making his legs turn around to kick her in the face. She let out a quick scream, and ducked just in time. _Whew, that was a close one! He nearly got me! _(AN: For those of you wondering why I'm making Sasuke so weak, I'm not, he's distracted by anger and fear that Sakura will tell everyone. You know the old saying, don't fight while anger? Yeah this applies right here)

"Well, if you really don't want me too tell anybody, you have to do me a favor," She said, smiling from ear to ear, _I think I have him right where I want 'em._

"Grr… What is it Sakura", He said, strained. His head hurt from smashing into the wall, where there was now a dent in the stucco.

"You have to be my _boyfriend _for a week!" She said, still grinning. She would have made it longer, but that would be pushing it. _If I made it longer he'd probably kill me!_

"_What!" _He said, his jaw slid open, his eyes wide with shock. He cringed. "_Boyfriend?" _

_Man, it's too bad; some girl more appealing didn't find it..._ His thoughts went to Ino and Temari. He shook his thoughts away. And looked at Sakura

Sakura nodded her head. "And it has to be known, it won't be the same if nobody knows!" She winked at him. He pointed at her, mouth open as if he was going to speak, but nothing came out. His mouth just flapped. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, put all her weight on one leg, and put her hand on her hip.

"Well, what do you say?" She said, expectantly.

"Uh, well, I," Sasuke suddenly acquired an inner Sasuke.

**_What are you crazy? Don't say yes! Having a girlfriend will make you unavailable and that means your going to lose a lot of fan girls!_** His inner screamed inside his head.

_Well, if I don't, I'll still be ruined, but with more people, because the guys will think I'm gay cause I like pink!_

_**Oh yeah... That's right. Um well, I guess you should say yes...**_

"_Well?"_ Sakura was taping her foot impatiently. _His reputation is at stake! It shouldn't take him this long to think about it!_

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched crazily. "... Yes." A cold feeling filled the pit of his stomach. He suddenly knew he had made a big mistake. He felt like he was going to heave.

Sakura stood there staring at him, her green eyes wide. _He said yes! I can't believe he actually said yes! _She couldn't believe it. _This has to be a dream!_ It finally clicked in her mind that it wasn't, and she ran to Sasuke and grabbed him around the shoulders, squeezing him like a teddy bear. His cheek was smashed against hers. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get away._ I should have been more prepared for this!_

"Sak-!" Sasuke gasped for air. "Let….go … of…..me…..can't breathe…." He managed to say.

Still in Sakura's "loving" vice grip, only one thought came to his mind.

_Once again, I'm screwed._


	5. 1st day

Disclamier: Nope i don't own naruto. Technically I don't even own my dog!

* * *

-Recap-

Sakura stood there staring at him, her green eyes wide. _He said yes! I can't believe he actually said yes! _She couldn't believe it. _This has to be a dream!_ It finally clicked in her mind that it wasn't, and she ran to Sasuke and grabbed him around the shoulders, squeezing him like a teddy bear. His cheek was smashed against hers.

"Sak-!" Sasuke gasped for air. "Let….go … of…..me…..can't breathe…." He managed to say.

Still in Sakura's "loving" vice grip, only one thought came to his mind.

_Once again, I'm screwed.

* * *

_

Sakura finally let go of Sasuke, who was a little purple from having no air. He fell over on too his back, his stomach heaving up and down, he was trying to catch a breath.

"Damn," he whispered, because that's all he could manage. After he caught his breath, he stood up and looked at Sakura.

"Ok Sakura, we have a week together," he shudders at the thought of what she just might do to him, and continued. "Let's just get this over with!"

Sakura walked beside him and put an arm around his neck. "Don't be so negative, Sasuke! I think that if you actually spend some time with me, you will really learn to like me and even my love me as much as I love you!" She gushed. Sasuke felt like heaving. In fact, he did. He quickly pushed Sakura's arm off his neck and hurried out the room, across the hall and to the bathroom where he threw up into the toilet. His loud, pained, heaves could be heard all through the house. Sakura called after him.

"Hey! I'm not that bad Sasuke!" She said. Her only reply was another heave.

_Well, this seems like it's going to take a while, _She thought, and sat down on Sasuke's bed.

After what seemed like 2 hours to Sakura, (when actually it had only been 3 more minutes of heaving and doing the Technicolor yawn from Sasuke) Sasuke walked in to his room, his eyes puffy, and strained looking. He walked over to the bed where she was and sat down.

"I don't think that's ever gonna happen Sakura." He said, coldly, looking in front of him.

"Well, we'll just have to see huh?" she said, smiling at him cheerfully. "Anyway we have to let it be known don't we?"

"Well it's alright we me if we don't …" Sasuke started... Sakura cut him off.

"Of course we do!" She said in a matter of factly, know it all way. She grabbed his arm and ran done to the hallway dragging him across the carpet. "C'mon Sasuke!" She never turned to see him on the ground.

"Ahhh! Carpet burn!" Sasuke said, bringing his free hand to his face, "My face! My beautiful face! Its carpet burned!" He nearly balled. Sakura, ignoring this, proceeded to roughly drag him down a landing of _carpet_ covered stairs. When they reached the bottom, Sakura stopped. And that gave Sasuke a chance to stand up. He had scrapes on his arms and his clothes were ripped in places. His face was red from being a tad burned.

"Dammit Sakura!" He said, "Didn't you hear my girlish screams of terror?"

Sakura had sat down on the couch in front of the TV. "Um, actually no, I was busing planning something" She said, nonchalantly, ignoring the fact that Sasuke looked like he was going to cry. "But I'm done with my plan, so I'll tell you." She motioned for him to sit next to her.

"No, I'll stay right here", he said, leaning on a door frame. _If I go sit next to her, she may kiss me! I'll be heaving for a week!_ Sakura put on a pouting face, "Pwease Sasuke-kun? Pwetty, pweety, pwease? Her eyes became the size of saucepans and they became all watery.

Sasuke looked away, he couldn't stand that face. Her eyes were so big and watery it seemed like they were two pools to fall into. "Not the face, not the face, not the face!" Alas, he gave in, when Sakura threatened that she "was going to cry if he didn't come sit with her," So he had no choice. _I hate it when girls cry!_ He slowly walked to the couch and sat next to her, and she leaned over towards him, scooting to him, and every time she scooted, he scooted away. (Their not on a love seat) They did this until Sasuke was pressed up against the arm rest of the couch and Sakura was sitting real close to him. She started to lean towards him, making him sweat._ Uh oh, it looks like she's going to try to kiss me! _(lol Sasuke sounds like a nerd on his first date sorry) But before he could panic, Sakura just put her head on hisshoulder and let it rest there. Her hair was in Sasuke's face. He could smell her shampoo. _Hmm smells like strawberries! Ooo it smells kind of good… _

They sat like this for a while, until the front door opened. Sasuke eyes widened and his face got that same lint shade of pink from before. Naruto strolled in. He noticed them on the couch, Sakura still resting on Sasuke, and his mouth dropped.

"WTF ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Naruto felt dazed, _is this actually happening?_ Sakura calmly raised her head off of Sasuke andput her arm around his neck. Sasuke did nothing but sit there. Sakura elbowed him in the side, signaling something. Sasuke didn't catch it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed quietly at him, "Put your arm around my waist!" Sasuke yelled out. "Say what!" his only answer was another elbow in his side, this time a lot harder.He let out aquiet groan, notloud enough for anyone to hear, and hesitantly slid his arm around her thin waist and managed a calm smile to Naruto. _Wow, I wish I had a video camera, Naruto looks ridiculous! _Sasuke's thoughts ventured to what he was doing to Sakura. _Wow, she's um… warm... yeah warm…. _He blushed darker as his thoughts went to something more.

"Oh hey Naruto! Me and Sasuke are dating now! Didn't we tell you?" Sakura said, as a matter of factly. Naruto just gaped at them and gagged. "UGH! I think feel my ramen coming!" He slapped a hand over his mouth and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you what my plan was Sasuke!" Sakura said, removing her arm from around Sasuke's neck and standing up.

Sasuke suddenly felt cold after Sakura stood up. _She was so warm! _"What is it Sakura?" he said in a dull but fearful voice. _What is she going to make him do?

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm startng to get that lazy feeling again(but I thought that was a good cliffyanyway ;) I mean, it keeps readers coming right? Anyway, I'm not sure what to make Sakura, make Sasuke do though, so if any of you have any ideas, feel free to send em! (can't guarantee I'll use one of them, because I might get over my writer's block and think of something good.) Sorry if this chapter wasn't really funny, (it was more cute than funny)_

cuzimcrazylikethat


	6. Sakura's idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

-Recap-

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you what my plan was Sasuke!" Sakura said, removing her arm from around Sasuke's neck and standing up.

Sasuke suddenly felt cold after Sakura stood up. _She was so warm! _"What is it Sakura?" he said in a dull but fearful voice. _What is she going to make him do?

* * *

_

Sakura could see the fear in his face. _Hee hee! He looks terrified. He probably thinks that I'm going to do something to ruin his life… I only want to get closer to him!_

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "Don't look so scared Sasuke!" She said, giggling at him. Embarrassed, the fearful expression left and he tried his best to replace it with a dull, serious face. He pretty much got it, if you ignored the pink tint on his cheeks.

"Anyway," Sakura said, after thoroughly embarrassing him, "We're going out tonight ok?" She said, not waiting for an answer, leaned over and pecked Sasuke on the cheek, and walked into the kitchen to the phone hung on the wall.

_She kissed me. She kissed me. She kissed me._ That was all that went through his head. It didn't stop until Sakura came back in, waved to him and made her way upstairs.

He was finally out of his daze. He turned away from her going up the stairs and turned on the TV. _Who knew her hips swayed that much? Maybe she was just trying to "indirectly flirt" with me. Whatever, I better not think about it._ Sasuke flipped the channels and few times until he got fed up wit it. He had a question to ask Sakura anyway. He got up from the couch and stomped up the stairs. He walked up the stairs towards her room. Realizing that he would have to get cleaned up for tonight, walked to the first bathroom on the 2nd floor. (There were two upstairs)

He pushed open the door his head looking down at his feet. He saw a towel on the ground. _Grr! That Naruto probably left it there! He's a slob._ He walked over to the towel and picked it up. As he did so he heard a quiet whimper. He looked up. There was Sakura, standing there in the nude. She had just come out of the shower. She was frozen in her tracks, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke stared too. His mouth had dropped open and was gaping. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out. After a split second of staring, Sasuke blushed wildly and turned away from Sakura. He bent down without looking at Sakura to the towel he had dropped and dabbed his nose. It was gushing blood... "Uh, sorry erm… Sakura…" Sasuke trailed off and ran out of the bathroom.

Sakura still stood there, not sure how to feel. She felt embarrassed and mad, but also thought that it was cute that Sasuke gets nose bleeds when he's super embarrassed. (What is she crazy? If a guy walked on me when I was coming out of the shower, no matter how much I liked him, he would be getting a major can of whoop ass opened on him!)Anyway she finished drying off and grabbed her robe of the back of the door and stepped out of the bathroom. She walked down the hallway to her room. She passed by Sasuke's bedroom, and could hear the steady beat of music pounding through the door. She couldn't tell what whether it was rock or techno. Nevertheless, she knocked on the door.

The music stopped abruptly and she could hear Sasuke grunting. Then she heard something fall and some curses uttered. He finally got to the door and opened it. He blushed at the sight of Sakura. She was just wearing her robe and a towel wrapping up her hair. The robe was kind of short and she had a _considerable _amount of skin showing. (Of course not purposely, she's not a slut.at least not in this story) He looked her up and down, and she never noticed. "Hey Sasuke, I just came by to tell you to be ready by 5:00", she said. She acted like nothing had ever happened (coughbathroomcough)and gracefully walked back to her room.

_Hmmmm..._ _What should I wear for tonight?_ Sakura almost floated around her room. She was so happy to be going out with Sasuke! She made her way to the wardrobe and opened it up. She tried on nearly all her outfits and none of them seemed good enough for her special night. She sat down on her bed, (at least where she could, it was covered in clothes) and sighed. _I didn't even find anything good! _She decided to take one last look at found a beautiful dress that she hadn't worn since before the academy. _Perfect!_

_Oh great! A date? Where is she going to take me? I never didask her!Jeez what am I going to wear?_ Sasuke made his way to the bathroom, cringing as his thoughts went back to what had happened earlier._ That's the second time! This time I saw more... I couldn't help my nose bleed! Damn! I feel like a pervert!_

_Hours pass_

_5:00pm_

Sasuke nervously walked out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He was wearing his usual outfit, with only one thing different. He had taken off his head band. _I bet Sakura is going to be casual too_. He thought. He climbed down the stairs and sat on the couch. He looked up at the cable box. _4:58. she should be down soon_, he thought.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke looked up at her. His mouth dropped. _Omg! She actually looks… _Sasuke gulped. _She actually looks pretty…_

* * *

_Ha, sorry about another cliffy! Hope you all liked the chapter, and if you haven't noticed, the short chapters meanI update more! (I"m not sure if that makes a big difference from writing looooooooong chapters and udating like once every two weeks but oh well.) Thanks so much for the reviews and thanks to my reader, themangaloverofdoom for the tips on how to get rid of writer's block! lol ;) _

_cuzimcrazylikethat_


	7. Date: Part 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto is not mine**

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry if Sakura happens not to sound pretty to you, I just used that as a good cliffy lol I'm a sly one jk ;)**

**Sorry if Sakura seems a little mean in the previous chapters. It's her inner! I mean it! The inner came up with the blackmail anyway!

* * *

**

-Recap-

Sasuke nervously walked out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He was wearing his usual outfit, with only one thing different. He had taken off his head band. _I bet Sakura is going to be casual too_. He thought. He climbed down the stairs and sat on the couch. He looked up at the cable box. _4:58. she should be down soon_, he thought.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke looked up at her. His mouth dropped. _Omg! She actually looks… _Sasuke gulped. _She actually looks pretty…

* * *

_

She continued down the stairs, slowly. She wanted to savoir the moment. _Sasuke looks so surprised! _She finally reached the bottom, and walked towards him._ What was I thinking! That dress I had picked out would have been too small! _(The outfit she is wearing is different from the dress previously mentioned. A good point was shown to me by one of my readers, Dyeh. Thanks a bunch! Anyway this whole AN was just to say that I screwed up and I'm making changes in this chapter)

Anyway, Sakura strode, gracefully towards, Sasuke, with a calm smile on her face. Just when she was looking very pretty, she stumbled over her own feet and nearly fell over. Her face turned a deep pink, and she stood up straight. She was wearing a pleated black skirt with a hot pink shirt that had a spaghetti strap on one side and a regular tank top sleeve on the other side. She wore black tights and some black shoes. She had a gold chain around her neck and it sparkled in the sunlight that was shining through the window as the sun was setting. Her hair was – put hair style that would _actually look... um, fancy or date-ish _on Sakura here_-_

"C'mon! Let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch with a quick and powerful tug. Sasuke fell after he got up, he hadn't been expecting that. (Or anything else for that matter) He had a real confused look on his face. _Damn! I didn't know she was so strong!_

"C'mon Sasuke! We have to hurry, because I made reservations!" She said, and tugged him out the front door to the cab that was waiting for them. The driver unlocked the back doors so they could climb in. Sakura was so excited; she flung open the door with her free hand and started to slide in instantly. Sasuke got hit in the face with the door, and after a couple handful of very nasty curses, he slid into the back seat with Sakura.

The driver looked at Sakura through the rear view mirror. "Are you the girl that was on the phone earlier?" His eyes drifted to Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a death glare. _Does it look like I would have a high pitched voice?_

Sakura nodded.

"Yes I was" Sakura replied. Her eyes sparkled.

"Ok, where're you two lover birds goin' on this very fine night?" He asked. Sasuke winced at being referred to as a "lover bird". He examined the driver through the mirror. He had only one eye, and the socket where the other would have been was covered up with a patch. He had some crazy, unruly stubble, and his one eye kept swirling around in his head crazily. He looked some loon out of a rehab facility! (Think uncle ruckus from the boondocks on adult swim) Sasuke started to get nervous. _Should we really be getting a ride from a taxi cab driver that looks like he's on one to many drugs?_

"We're going to the new café a couple blocks from here. It's uh…. Oh, I can never remember its name!" Sakura thumped her head a little. _This is kinda embarrassing! _It was quiet for a little, and Sakura could feel her face growing hot.

But the driver saved Sakura from her embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I know where that is" He said, putting the key into the ignition and turning it. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was letting out a sigh of relief. He face was a little pink; she was looking at her lap. _Man, she really doesn't want anything to go wrong. She looks nervous. _Sasuke thought.

It was a quiet ride to the café, and Sasuke started to get bored. He was just about to nod off, when the driver pulled into the driveway of the café and turned to them in the backseat. "Here we are!" He said. He held out his hand to Sakura.

"Six dollars and 25 cents please!" Sakura handed the driver the money. The driver unlocked the door for them and got out. He walked over to Sasuke's side and opened the door. Sasuke and Sakura slid out. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. "C'mon lets go inside." She said cheerfully. She started to pull him to the door.

"Sakura!" He said, "Don't pull me!", She continued to pull him. They got to the door, and she calmed down. She smoothed her dress, fiddled around with her a little and pushed open the double doors. They walked over to the podium where this waiter was standing, checking for reservations.

"Hello, I have a reservation for tonight", She said in her most grown up, serious voice. "It's under Haruno". The man said nothing, and flipped through his clipboard of names.

His finger went up and down the page.

"Ahh, Haruno Sakura, correct?" He said, raising an eyebrow, looking at her as if she were inferior.

"Yes." She said, nodded.

"Right this way please." He said, and grabbed two menus and started to glide across the restaurant, his nose in the air. He set the menus in their place at a booth. Sakura and Sasuke slid into opposite sides of the booth. The waiter started his way back to his podium, and a bus boy came with silverware and napkins. He offered the two drinks.

"Um, water will be fine." Sakura said. She turned to Sasuke who was in front of her and smiled.

He didn't make eye contact with her. In fact, he didn't realize she was smiling at him! He was ordering his drink.

"Uh……" He looked down at the menu, again for the 3rd time. "Uh…. Let's go with Dr. Pepper." He said. The busboy nodded, writing down the orders on his pad. He stuffed the pad of paper into his little apron-thingy, and hurried off. Sasuke finally turned to Sakura.

"So, what are you going to order?" He tried to make small talk, it was getting to quiet for comfort. Sakura had her head in one hand, and was gazing at him dreamily. _Sasuke's soooo hot! I can't believe I'm actually on a date with him._

"Uh Sakura? You're drooling! Sasuke waved his hands in front of her face. She shook her head trying to come back from her dream world.

"Huh? Oh, I think I'm going to get the spaghetti with some… uh…," She flipped through the menu again. "Garlic breadsticks for us to share." She winked at him. _Wow she's really not good at the flirty girl image thingy... _Sasuke thought, a tad creeped out by her wink.

"Oh yeah, um me too." He said. Just as he got done saying that sentence, their waitress popped up. She took both of their orders and quickly hurried off to the kitchen.

Sakura tried to make some small talk. After a couple of minutes of thinking about a subject, she realized that she really didn't know that much about Sasuke. "So, Sasuke, what are your hopes and dreams?" She said, leaning over the table attentively.

"I am an avenger," He said, his face dulling. The waitress came back with their pasta and a basket of bread with butter. She set the plate of spaghetti in front of each of them, smiled warmly, and was called to another table. Sakura nodded. "I see…" She thought about it for a minute, talking a forkful of her spaghetti. "Who is it that you want to avenge?"

Sasuke was quiet for a minute, and grabbed his fork and played around in his plate, finally taking a fork full. He slurped the pasta into his mouth, tomato sauce getting all over the place. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. He had no expression on his face.

"I want to avenge my clan and kill my brother, Itachi." He said. "I want to kill him before I die." Sakura was really surprised. Her eyes had gone wide. Sasuke just coldly starred into her green eyes and continued. "And I… uh..." He knew what he was about to say would make her excited. "Uh… rebuild my clan..." He winced, knowing that she would go off about how the two of them were meant for each other etc, etc. He was really surprised when she said nothing. She just nodded her head and continued to shove forkfuls of pasta into her mouth. Sasuke decided not to question the peace and quiet and started to eat more too.

Suddenly, Itachi appeared out of no where. Kisame was by his side. Sasuke choked on his fork. His spun around, the fork spinning him mouth as if it was a garbage disposal (you know what I mean right? Like when you drop a spoon in a garbage disposal, it just spins? Ya know right?) Sakura jumped over the booth's table and landed next to him and pushed him out on to the floor. He was face down and was he screaming, with the fork still spinning around in his mouth. Sakura hopped off of the booth seat and stood over Sasuke, and turned him over onto his back. His arms were flailing like he was trying to fly, and it made it hard for sakura when she quickly lifted him to his feet and did the Heimlich maneuver. A popping noise sounded, and the fork flew out of Sasuke's mouth and across the room to Itachi. Itachi calmly stepped out of the way and the fork stabbed the wall. He smirked as he walked over to his pathetic brother who was now being held up by a flimsy little girl. Kisame was staring at the fork in the wall; it was vibrating in the wall. "Cool….."

"Ahh, so I see my little brother really _isn't _asexual!" Itachi said, smirking. He turned to Kisame, who was still in awe at the fork in the wall. "Kisame! Get your ass over here!" Kisame quickly jogged over to Itachi.

Sasuke pulled himself out of Sakura's grasp. He wiped away some drool that had settled on his lip while his mouth was full of fork.

"Why…." Sasuke panted. _Choking on a fork is a hell of a lot painful to do then to watch! _"Why are you here?" He hissed.

"Foolish little brother", Itachi said, shaking his head from side to side. His face was expressionless. He then stopped shaking his head and went cuzimcrazylikethat OOCness (lol) "It's because me and Kisame wanted to watch you on your _first date!" _Itachi said, grinning from ear to ear. "I had to come to make sure you didn't do anything naughty!" He winked at Sasuke and turned around. The OOCness drained from him. "Damn, I hate it when this crazed author does that to me!" He said. "I will kill her!" He turned to Sasuke, OOCness over coming him again. "Here you go! To tickets to the local fair!" He said in a happy high pitched voice like before. He handed the tickets to Sasuke, linked arms with Kisame, and the two of them happily skipped out of the café.

Sakura turned back to where they had been sitting for dinner. Her spaghetti was all over the table from when she had leaped over the table. Sasuke's dish was somehow… missing….

_Well, I guess that means we're done eating. _She went to go pay the bill. Sasuke, just stood, staring at the spot where his brother and sidekick had skipped out of the café like happy school girls. Sakura came back. _Well, what are we going to do now? The night is ruined! _She noticed the tickets in Sasuke's hands. _Ahhh! Maybe not all hope is lost! _She snatched the tickets from Sasuke and grabbed his hand, running to the door, dragging him across the _carpet. (_Damn! Déjà vu! Ha but this time, Sasuke was able to get up) Sasuke ran beside Sakura.

"Where are we going now!" He yelled to her. She had him running along the trees in the forest that was close to the cafe. A branch smacked him in the face. _Damnit I'm going to get Sakura for this later! _Sakura turned to look back at him.

"We're going to the local Fair!" She yelled back. She was going so fast everything was a blur now.

_Oh great. Just great.

* * *

_

_Gomen everyone for the long time it took me to update! I've been really busy. Thanks for all the reviews, keep em coming! I've also had a little case of writer's block too. See, when I started this ficcie, I was attacked by the plot bunnies! I mean these weren't regular ones either! They were vicious and rabid and- Well anyway, thanks for the support! I hope you liked this chapter,_

_Cuzimcrazylikethat_


	8. Date: The coaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Author's note: Ha! Sasuke's afraid of rollarcoasters! Hey I hope you all liked the randomness of the previous chapter, I just really had to do that! There won't be too much more of that in the rest of the story. Anyway, on with the story!**

-Recap-

"Where are we going now!" He yelled to her. She had him running along the trees in the forest that was close to the cafe. A branch smacked him in the face. _Damnit I'm going to get Sakura for this later! _Sakura turned to look back at him.

"We're going to the local Fair!" She yelled back. She was going so fast everything was a blur now.

_Oh great. Just great.

* * *

_

_Damn, remind me to make Itachi's death very, very painful…_Sasuke told himself. He and Sakura were standing at the fair's entrance. Come to find out, it was more like a theme park rather than one of those moving fairs. As usual, Sakura pulled Sasuke to the ticket booth. Sasuke was mad. He did not feel like going to this theme park or even hanging out with Sakura anymore. This was the last straw. Well actually the last straw was when they were jumping through the trees and he smashed into multiple branches. He had scrapes on his "beautiful face" again, and his clothes where even more ripped and he was walking with a slight limp. Sakura, on the other hand, was looking the same way she did before they left the house. Even her hair was still in good shape. Sasuke's had leaves and huge branches sticking out of it. (It's a wonder the branches are staying in lol)

The two of them were standing in line in front of the ticket booth. The couple in front of them stepped away from the booth, arms linked and laughing. _I wish Sasuke would let me get that close to him… _Sakura thought. She looked at Sasuke who was standing next to her. He was dully looking in front of him. The two of them stepped up to the booth. Sakura explained to the clerk that they already had tickets, and the clerk tore of the ends and showed them where to enter. They entered the park quietly, not even looking at each other. After a while, Sasuke sneezed and wiped his mouth. He yawned, and kept on. Sakura decided that she really needed to do something. _Screw this! We need to be enjoying ourselves!_

She started to walk closer to Sasuke, casually grabbing Sasuke's hand and weaving her fingers through his. She waited for his reaction. His face twisted up strangely and he looked down at his feet. _I don't get. Does he like this or not? If he didn't he would surely pull away from me…_

"Sasuke? Is this ok?" She tilted her head to look at his face that was still down. He looked up at her.

"Oh yeah it's ok…." He said, " Its just that…." He blushed a little. He looked at Sakura, and his face twisted up again.

"What is it Sasuke- Kun?" Sakura could feel his hand wet with sweat._ He seems to be holding something in... Tears? Or laughter?_

"It's just that, the hand that you grabbed," He said, "Is the hand I _sneezed _into!" He said. (Apparently, his hand was actually wet with snot and whatever else comes out of noses when you sneeze that we really don't want to know about…) He burst into laughter. Sakura cringed. She was so disgusted, so embarrassed. She let out a small cry and slid her hand away from Sasuke's and ran to the restroom. Sasuke, feeling a little bad, followed her._ I shouldn't have laughed. I feel guilty now. I hope she's alright. _He stood outside of the bathroom waiting for her to come out. Sakura was in the bathroom for almost 10 minutes washing her hands. She came out to find Sasuke just about to sit on the bench. (While she was in the bathroom, he went to the men's restroom and washed his hands). She walked over and sat down.

"Sorry about that Sakura," He said sincerely. He showed her his palms. "But I washed my hands for you. We can go now." Sakura smiled at him. _How sweet. _The both of them got up from the bench and started to walk together. It became the same as when they first arrived. Both walking far apart from another, saying nothing to each other. But this time instead, Sasuke made the first move. He walked closer to her and slid his hand around hers. Sasuke smiled at her. Sakura was cheered up by this, and brought back to herself. _We should get on a ride now._ Just as she thought this, the walked by an entrance to a rollercoaster. She turned to Sasuke, grinning.

"You want to get on that roller coaster Sasuke?" She said, pointing to the rollercoaster.

Sasuke looked up at tall rollercoaster and gulped loudly. It felt like his heart had just lodged in his throat and he couldn't get it down. The roller coaster had a long sickening drop, 5 consecutive loops, and several spirals. _There was no way in hell he would get on that. _Too bad for him though, Sakura was already pulling him towards the entrance whether he wanted to get on it or not. Finding that there is no way to change her mind, he let out a weak "ok" and let her pull him to his doom.

Minutes later, after waiting in line, Sasuke was nervously climbing into the ride behind Sakura. His heart was beating crazily and he felt like he was going to heave. (again lol)

Sakura, on the other hand, was cheerfully pulling down the head rest, grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke pulled down his head rest too. The ride operators checked everyone's restraints, did the little hand signs, and the ride started. It sped off quickly, and started the climb to the very top. As it started to get to the top, it slowed down. _Maybe this wont be too bad._ Sasuke thought hopefully. He was wrong. As soon as it go over the hill, it started to go straight down, the coaster twisting upside down as the track did. It pulled up out of the free fall, and into two loops. Sakura had been wooing from the beginning and now had both arms up in the air. Sasuke however, was holding on to the handles so tight, the skin over his knuckles were drying out from being stretched. He was screaming like a little girl and his eyes were wide and watering from the air drying them out. The roller coaster went up and down, and just when he thought it was over, it slowed and started its way up another hill. It slowly edged up, and when it arrived at the top, it flew down the tracks and into the long awaited consecutive loops. Sasuke screamed with horror again. Every thing was a blur. Up, down, up, down. He could see the people in the back of the rollercoaster in the loop enjoying the hell out of themselves. The loops were over and again when it seemed like the misery was over, it climbed another hill, preparing the riders for another sickening drop….

* * *

_Hey everyone! So sorry for the loooong time it took me to update! I've been really lazy lately and didn't feel like writing it until b my friend, ( an author on fanfic) rikuzqueenkeybladewielder threatened me to write... Anyway, I'm really sorry for the long update and I hope you liked this chapter,_

_cuzimcrazylikethat_


	9. Date: Fluffy Bears!

**Disclaimer: GRR I don't own Naruto!**

-Recap-

_Sasuke screamed with horror again. Every thing was a blur. Up, down, up, down. He could see the people in the back of the rollercoaster in the loop enjoying the hell out of themselves. The loops were over and again when it seemed like the misery was over, it climbed another hill, preparing the riders for another sickening drop_….

* * *

"WOO! That was great!" Sakura stumbled off of the ride, spinning on her toes. She held out her hand to Sasuke, who was still sitting in the seat, dazed. He slowly grabbed it and she helped him out of the ride.

"Don't you think so Sasuke?" She said beaming. Sasuke only let out a moan. He couldn't walk in a straight line.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" He said, bumping into a trash can and proceeding to bend over the rim, emptying his stomach. Sakura turned away and cringed at every loud, pained heave. After she was sure he was done, she turned around and walked towards him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't know you get motion sick." She said. She led him to a nearby bench. The two sat down. Sasuke looked at his lap.

"Neither did I." He said. "Well, let's not let me heaving ruin the date." He looked at Sakura and smiled. Sakura was really surprised, but she smiled back. _Wow he smiled at me, a very warm smile too! Maybe he really is starting to like me! Hmmm... Maybe I'll be able to get him to put his arm around my waist! _

The two of them stood up, and started to walk around. Sakura looked around, trying to find something for them to do. After not succeeding she turned to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you want to do now?" Sakura asked, cheerfully tilting her head. Sasuke shrugged and looked around.

"Um, how about we play that game over there?", He pointed to a booth where other people were lining up to play. He turned to Sakura and smiled. His inner came back.

**If you keep smiling like that, she'll never leave you alone! Inner Sasuke yelled.**

_Well, I really don't care._

**What! Why not?**

_Well, Sakura doesn't seem that bad; I guess… Maybe I should give her a chance for once._

**Let me give you five reasons why you _shouldn't_ give her a chance: First of all, she's blackmailing you! _Second_, She gave you horrible carpet burn, _Third, _She made you hold her like you actually _liked_ her, _Fourth, _She made you go on that crazed rollercoaster and _last but not least, _Her hair is _pink! _**

_Um, those are all good reasons bu— hold up! What does her hair being pink have to do with me not giving her a chance? And besides, she might have done those things, but she also did the Heimlich maneuver on me so I wouldn't die from that fork and she took me out on this date and she paid for the dinner. _

**Absolutely nothing, Inner Sasuke said carelessly. But I just wanted to say that because it really annoys me. And what about the dinner! Itachi and his fishy sidekick still came and ruined it!**

_Well it doesn't bother me. Also, the only reason Itachi came was because of this crazed author! So I'll just let it slide…_

**Ok… Well what about the other reasons?**

_Actually, I am a little mad at her for blackmailing me bu—_

**_Ah ha! _Inner Sasuke cut him off.**

_But the carpet burn didn't stay for too long…_

**Well what about reason three?**

_Uh, well it's hard to admit but, I, uh_

**Out with it man!**

_I, uh kinda, I kind of liked it…_

**Inner Sasuke then shut up and decided that he would not be talking to Sasuke for a long time. Sasuke was then thrown in to a nightmare world.**

_Hello? Is anyone there? _His voice echoed through his head._ Inner? Are you there? _No answer. _C'mon! Come back! Cant' you just accept that I'm starting to—_Sasuke had trouble getting out the next part of his sentence. _That I'm starting to… starting to... (Choke choke) like Sakura? _Everything started to shake as the time continuum and the world as we know it started to fall apart. Sasuke started to fall, swirling in the tunnel of mind America with random spirits and pyraflies flying around his head. They were screaming with agony and were turning inside out and changing into random colors. Then he landed on the hard ground and died. End of story. Seriously.

Nah, just kidding. Sakura shook Sasuke out of his glassy eyed state and the two of them walked to the booth. (After Sasuke's crazed look at how the end of the world will be, the line had already ended) The worker at the booth greeted the couple loudly. (Ha, ha I called them a couple! ahem sorry I just get a kick out of that)

"Step right up! Let's see if you can hit it all the way to the top!" The clerk said, winking at the both of them. (I don't know what it's called but the game that they are playing is that one game where you use the mallet to hit the little ball thing to the top…) Anyway, Sakura went first. She stepped up to the platform it was on and picked up the mallet. She raised it over her head and brought it down. (Pathetically) It didn't even get half way up, and the game wooed as the ball went up and then down. Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat. She stepped off the platform.

"Awww! That's ok! You can try again later." The clerk said. She gestured to Sasuke for his turn. He stepped up to the platform, picked up the mallet and smashed it down on the target. It went all the way up. The game went crazy. It flashed and blinked and played some strange victory fanfare. The clerk congratulated him and handed him a huge teddy bear (it was bigger than a miniature poodle) that was white with a heart on its stomach, with a pink nose and beady black plastic eyes. He stepped off the platform. _What the hell am I going to do with a giant teddy bear! _(It should be obvious Sasuke!) Then it hit him. _I'll do like they do in the movies and give it to Sakura! She'd like that! _Sasuke smiled triumphantly, (pshh like Naruto) and calmly, very coolly, walked towards Sakura, who was a little disappointed that she didn't even get the pity prize. (She sucked that bad)_ Aww, she looks kind of sad…_

"Here Sakura," Sasuke said, handing the humongous teddy bear to her. Sakura's face lit up. _He's actually giving this to me! _She took the bear from Sasuke. She had a huge grin on her face, and even though she thought that he would probably knock her out for doing it, she (bear still in hand) grabbed Sasuke and gave him a huge, tight, bear hug, (ha lol I crack myself up! Get it? She still has the bear and she's hugging him and ok never mind, it really wasn't that funny…)

"Thanks Sasuke!" Sakura said brightly. Her response was a muffled little voice that sounded like it said. "You're welcome Sakura." And also "Please let go of me! I can't breathe!" And some other various noises such as groaning, gasping, and panting. Sakura cruelly ignored these noises, (not to be mean though) and started to think._ Maybe I have a chance with him…_ _He hasn't pushed me off or anything… So maybe he's really starting to like me! _

_

* * *

_

Hey everyone! HA! I'm back to my quick updating now, and all it took was a little threatning... anyway, I laugh at those of you who that Sasuke's nightmare world was really the end of the story lol! I wouldn't do that to my readers! Naruto is going to be in the next chapter... But you'll have to wait to see what he's going to do. Well, hoped you liked this chapter!

cuzimcrazylikethat

PS: keep the reviews coming!


	10. Date: The chaos is about to begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

-Recap-

"Thanks Sasuke!" Sakura said brightly. Her response was a muffled little voice that sounded like it said. "You're welcome Sakura." And also "Please let go of me! I can't breathe!" And some other various noises such as groaning, gasping, and panting. Sakura cruelly ignored these noises, (not to be mean though) and started to think._ Maybe I have a chance with him…_ _He hasn't pushed me off or anything… So maybe he's really starting to like me!

* * *

_

Sakura and Sakura were walking towards the Ferris Wheel, holding hands.

"I love Ferris wheels!" Sakura said. She was holding his hand (which I have previously mentioned) and in her other arm she squeezed the teddy bear he had given her. "Do you want to get on it?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He was too lost in his thoughts. _Do I really like Sakura? Or do I pity her? Hmmm… She likes me a lot, and well she is nice… (Most of the time) _

"Sasuke?" Sakura said. She looked at him with worry. His eyes were glassy, as if he hadn't blinked in a while (and he hadn't) and he had a very blank look on his face. He shook his head to come back to reality.

"Huh? Wha?" Sasuke looked around frantically to see what he might have missed. (And also to see if he was on another crazed rollercoaster).

"I just asked if you wanted to get on that Ferris wheel." Sakura pointed to the ride. It was a lot like the one at California Adventure Park. ( For those of you who have never been there, the Ferris wheel has too types of seats: stationary ones that stay in one place and non stationary ones that swing on two parallel bars and trust me, the non stationary ones are as scary as hell; but that's also because I'm afraid of heights… anyway just wanted you to know)

"We should go on the non stationary one," She said. (Damn what is she crazy?), "It looks like fun." She squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Uh, um, Ok…" Sasuke said. After the rollercoaster, he was a little disturbed. He was terrified of roller coasters. He had his reasons too.

_-Flashback-_

_Itachi got Sasuke to get on the Silver Bullet at Knott's. It was just too extreme for the young uchiha. After the ride, not only was he crying, but he had also gotten sick and couldn't walk in a straight line. He vowed never to get on another rollercoaster. (Personally I love roller coasters and the Silver Bullet is awesome!) Itachi pointed at him and laughed hysterically and walked off. He didn't even offer a piggy back ride since his lil' bro was so sick to his stomach. Yeah right like I want his barf all over my hair and the back of my neck! Pshh! Itachi had said so cruelly, so heartlessly. That is the **REAL**__reason Sasuke wants to kill him! Forget his flippin clan! What did they ever do for him!_

_-End Flashback-_

"C'mon Sasuke, or the line will get longer!" Sakura (once again) pulled Sasuke over to the line.

_-Meanwhile-_

Back at the house,

7:45 pm

Naruto was extremely bored. Nothing on TV, nobody to bother, and Kakashi sensei was out, doing what ever he did when he went out. _Well perfect time to go tomb raiding! Nobody will ever know! _Suddenly, Naruto had a pick axe and was climbing the stairs with it. (Nobody goes tomb raiding with a pick axe!) He reached the top and threw the ax over his shoulder carelessly. It smashed through a window and a screeching cat could be heard. Naruto quietly crept to Sakura's room. It was uncharted territory. He was never allowed in there. (Although in the first chapter, he broke house rules. Sakura was too tired to notice though). That's why Naruto called it the tomb. He opened the door silently, flipped the light switch and strode in. He walked to the center of the room and stopped to look around. He wasn't surprised to see that Sakura's bedspread was pink, or that her walls were a very pale pink or that her vanity was pink. What he was surprised about was the medium sized, pink fuzzy book lying on her bed.

* * *

_Ha! Naruto found the diary! chaos will ensue now! I LOVE ME SOME CHAOS! Sorry for the short chapter,I have a plan that needs cliffy's to work. ( You may not get it but oh well i'm a very complex person lol jk) Anyway hoped you liked my random humor in this story! (I sure did ;) Keep the reviews coming! They make me happy! Thanks a bunch,_

_cuzimcrazylikethat_


	11. Ferris wheel

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. (Damn this is getting annoying!)**

**-**Recap-

Naruto quietly crept to Sakura's room. It was uncharted territory. He was never allowed in there. (Although in the first chapter, he broke house rules. Sakura was too tired to notice though). That's why Naruto called it the tomb. He opened the door silently, flipped the light switch and strode in. He walked to the center of the room and stopped to look around. He wasn't surprised to see that Sakura's bedspread was pink, or that her walls were a very pale pink or that her vanity was pink. What he was surprised about was the medium sized, pink fuzzy book lying on her bed.

* * *

"Huh?" Naruto picked up the diary. He examined it, looking at the girlyness of it. It took him a couple of minutes to realize that it was Sakura's diary. _Oooo Maybe I can read this and see if she likes me at all…_ Naruto beamed. He felt so dastardly but he found it exhilarilarting to be so bad, reading someone's personal diary. He set aside these feelings and calmed down, seeing as he was almost going to squeal. He sat on the bed and set the diary in his lap. He opened the first page and started to read. _Hmm, boring so far, pimples, pink, and the usual stuff she'd probably write about. (_Obviously Naruto didn't see the part where it said I snuck in to _Sakura's _bedroom but oh well) He flipped some pages. His eyes widened in surprise.

_Jan 26, 06_

_Dear Diary,_

_Did I ever mention how beautiful Naruto's blue eyes are? I mean I'm not gay or anything, but I mean, come on! Those eyes are so blue I feel like I could fall into them_

_She thinks my eyes are beautiful! Awesome! This is so cool! _He zoned out for a minute. _Wait a minute… What does she mean by not being gay? _Naruto pondered this for a moment, (At least as much as he could) and shrugged it off. _Whatever! At least I know she doesn't completely hate me!_ Hugely proud of himself, and feeling excited, Naruto hurried out of Sakura's room, on his way to show the other rookie genin.

-_Meanwhile_-

Sakura and Sasuke sat together in one of the non stationary seats. (Still holding hands I might add… Why? Because Sakura has reason to fear that Sasuke might change his mind about her lol!) Anyway, the woman who was showing everyone to their seat and checking the ride closed the doors and they started to rise. As they reached the top, the whole park could be seen. The ride stopped every couple of minutes to load more people on and it happened to stop at the very top. This was when Sakura realized she was afraid of heights. (All the other Ferris she'd been on were not as high as this one and also she had never had one stop at the top) Nervous, she squeezed Sasuke's hand without even noticing. She was looking at him though and caught a slight wince flash over his face. Sakura loosened her grip.

"Sorry if I hurt your hand Sasuke." She said. "It's just that I'm a little afraid of heights."

"It's ok Sakura, you didn't hurt me," Sasuke said. He tilted his head a bit and smirked warmly. (Or as warmly as he could really manage) "At least not that much!" He added. The two laughed. The two had forgotten they were even on a Ferris wheel, until a park worker yelled at the Wheel riders.

"WE ARE HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! WE ARE DOING THE BEST WE CAN, AND AT THIS RATE, YOU ALL WILL BE ON THE GROUND IN ABOUT 60 MINUTES! SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE!" The worker, (who looked like a small child from the height Sasuke and Sakura were at) walked over to the ride's machinery, where another worker was trying to fix the ride.

Sakura looked away from the screen of the seat and to Sasuke.

"Um, I guess that means we'll be up here a while huh?" She said, trying to make good out of their situation. She smiled at Sasuke and looked out of the thin, flimsy screen that separated them from the ground below, and just thinking about falling out of it made her even more nervous.

"Yeah I guess so." Sasuke said calmly._ I have to think of some way to show her that I do kind of like her… _His inner muttered something. _Fine! I have to think of some way to show her that I really like her! _He looked at Sakura, who was shivering from the wind moving rapidly thru the screens on both sides of the cart they were in. "Are you cold Sakura?"

"Well, sort of…" She said. She saddened as she could feel Sasuke slip his hand away from hers.

"Well then, I'll just have to warm you up." Sasuke said, slipping his arm around Sakura's waist and pulling her closer. Sakura was surprised to no end. _This is way better than holding hands with him! _Sakura thought as she was gently pressed against Sasuke's warm chest.

"I can't believe your letting me do this Sasuke!" She said giggling. "This feels like a dream." She added, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his cologne. (For those of you who are Sasuke lovers, it's your time to drool lol)

Once again, Sasuke's inner reappeared. (Although it did make a vow never to speak to him again, but this was an emergency.)

_What do I do now?_

_**Uh… well let's see… you've already won her the teddy bear, you've already held hands with her, and now your hand is around her waist….. I say its time for the biggest and most important part.**_

_What's the biggest and important part?_

_**Tsk, tsk, tsk…. You know, you can be pretty dense when it comes to these types of things. The biggest and most important part is the KISS! Isn't it obvious? She wants you to kiss her, and you want to kiss her! SO JUST DO IT AND GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!**_

_Um… ok_

"Sakura?" Sasuke said shyly. Sakura lifted her head up off of his shoulder.

"Hmm?" She said. Sasuke started to sweat. He could feel his face growing hot. He shifted and fidgeted a little.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" Sakura said. "You look like you have a fever or somethin-." Before she could finish, Sasuke swiftly closed the distance and gently brushed his lips up against hers.

* * *

_Don't worry everyone! There's more to come! Um, I'm not going to make Sasuke and Sakura make out ok? Thats just to save my self from heaving lol! Well hope you liked the chapter!_

_cuzimcrazylikethat_


	12. Afterwards

**Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto is not mine.**

-Recap-

"_Sakura?" Sasuke said shyly. Sakura lifted her head up off of his shoulder._

"_Hmm?" She said. Sasuke started to sweat. He could feel his face growing hot. He shifted and fidgeted a little._

"_Sasuke? Are you ok?" Sakura said. "You look like you have a fever or somethin-." Before she could finish, Sasuke swiftly closed the distance and gently brushed his lips up against hers.

* * *

_

Sakura, thoroughly surprised, took a few seconds to realize what was happening. Sasuke advanced, putting his hand on her thigh. She kissed him back. _Wow, I can't believe this is happening! My first kiss… With Uchiha Sasuke! _The Ferris wheel slowly started up again, lowering their carriage down. As it was going down, it swung back and forth on the parallel bars, gaining speed with every swing. But Sasuke and Sakura were too busy to notice. The Ferris wheel was half way down now. Sasuke pulled him self away from Sakura, and looked out the thin screen of the carriage. He shivered as the carriage slid backwards, causing a cold wind to go across his neck. His hair blew into his face and out as they swung. Sakura was still dazed. She just sat there in awe, oblivious to everything around her. She could no longer feel the cold wind, the feeling she got in her stomach when they swung backwards, or the hair that had kept blowing into her face and bothering her during their ride on the Ferris wheel. All she could feel was Sasuke's lips still on hers. It was awkwardly silent the rest of the way down. The Ferris wheel came to a complete stop at the bottom, and a park employee unlocked the screen and opened it for them. Sakura grabbed her teddy bear and the two quietly stepped out and made their way to the ride exit, holding hands. Sakura was finally out of her daze and spoke as if nothing had happened.

"Well, the park is closing so we better head out." She said, quickening her pace towards the booth where they had entered earlier. Sasuke nodded and followed. Sakura looked at the watch on her wrist. It was 8:45. (The particular park fair thingy opens night) Anyway, the two walked out of the exit and down the sidewalk.

* * *

_-Meanwhile- _

Naruto ran out the door to the house and into the cold, chilly, night air. _Hmm, I wonder where everyone is tonight. _He decided to check at the corner store, thinking that maybe Chouji might be there, buying some potato chips for a late night snack. No such luck. He shrugged it off. _Chouji wouldn't give a hoot anyway. _He made his way to the park. He looked in the trees, where the swings were, and even under a flippin' bench. (What was he thinking?) Again, nobody was there. He walked around aimlessly for about half an hour almost, and then realized that he was hungry. _I think I'll take a break and go to the ramen shop. Maybe I'll find someone there. _Naruto made his way to his favorite shop. He took a seat at the counter and ordered the usual miso ramen. The waiter, after taking his order, walked to the back of the restaurant. Naruto tucked the diary in his shirt due to the strange looks and eyebrows raised at him. He searched the restaurant. No one. _Aww, I guess I'll have to wait til' morning. Well, at least my time hasn't been completely wasted! _He thought with a smile as the waiter set a bowl of ramen in front of him. He let out a cheerful "Itadakimasu!" and dug in.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the house. Naruto wasn't home, so Sakura looked under the welcome mat for the house key. After getting in, the two went their separate ways. Sakura up to her bedroom and Sasuke to his.

Sakura trudged into her room. Strangely, the light was on, and her perfectly made up bed was ruffled a little. (Yeah, she's a neat freak.) This kind of creeped her out. Had someone entered the house and stolen something while everyone was gone? She decidedto search her room to make sure nothing had been taken. _Hmm, well my window is closed… _She thought, walking over to it to see if it was locked. After checking she proceeded to check everywhere, in her jewelry box, her closet and various other places where her nice stuff was kept. A wave of relief swept over her when she found that nothing had been taken. Then she remembered.

Sasuke's diary. It wasn't on the bed. _Oh my god! If I don't find that, Sasuke will kill me! _She frantically paced around her room. And then she thought about it. _Wait... why would a thief still a diary? That means it was probably Naruto who took it! Thinking it was MY diary! _She knew that Naruto would go show it off to people, thinking that it was her that said his eyes were beautiful. She really started to panic now, but decided that it would be best to calm down, so she turned off the over head light in her room and cut on the lamp. She laid on her bed silently. The events of the night flooded into her brain. She thought about the craziness at the café but then she thought of how much fun she had with Sasuke at the amusement park. (Minus the snot, heaving, and the Ferris wheel stopping) Then she thought about the kiss. That wonderful kiss. _Sasuke started the kiss… So does that mean he likes me? _Sakura soon fell asleep, still thinking about the kiss.

* * *

Sasuke pumped up his boom box. He was listening to a heavy beat, fast paced techno song. The beat was thumping through the walls almost. He lazily walked over to his bed and limply fell onto it. His head landed on the pillow. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. His head was so full of thought he could barely hear the music anymore. _So what happens now? The big night is over, and me and Sakura still have 6 days left. What are we going to do for those 6 days? And also, did she enjoy that kiss? Afterwards she acted as if nothing happened! _Sasuke rolled over onto his side and looked around his room, lit by the dim light on his night stand. A pale yellow light shown over his blue walls, and he was suddenly calmed. He could hear the music clearly, his thoughts were free of what happened that night, but he could still see an image of Sakura in his mind. He rolled off his bed slowly and turned off the boom box located on the other side of his room, on his desk. He changed into some plaid pajama pants, took off his navy blue shirt, turned off the light and laid down.

* * *

Wondering about Naruto? He's still at the ramen shop, even though it's supposed to be closed. He refuses to leave and the shop owner realized that he'll get more money that way. (He must not know Naruto too well huh?) And Kakashi? Well Kakashi still hasn't been seen. Rumor has it, he's vacationing in Iceland.

* * *

_I'm really sorry for the delay everyone! I'm back in school and lately I've been really busy. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, and also for how boring it is. But you know, every story has to have a dry chapter at least once right? Anyway, I'm having writers block, so it might take a while for the next chapter. But I always come through right? Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone! When I signed up for I never thought I would have so many people enjoying my stories! One more thing: Can those of you who haven't check out my other story? Its a oneshot, but its funny. Thanks!_

_cuzimcrazylikethat_


	13. The morning after

**Disclaimer: I'm broke so uhh I obviously don't own Naruto**

Naruto opened his large, blue eyes and yawned. He was still full from his bouts at the ramen shop the night before. The sunlight shone into his room and right into his eyes. He lazily rolled over. After all, it was the weekend and there was no training today. He was slowly falling asleep. But then he remembered: He still had to show every one what Sakura said about him in her diary! He quickly got up and dressed, grabbed the diary off his desk, and hurried downstairs and out the door.

_Meanwhile_

"Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. There was a blurry figure coming towards her. She sat up quickly and blinked several times. Finally her eyesight cleared and she could tell who it was. She starred wide eyed at a still in pajamas, messy haired, Sasuke who was holding a tray. (Now mind you he wasn't wearing a shirt ;) Sakura had to look down in her lap to keep from blushing.

"Morning Sakura." Sasuke said, walking towards her with the tray. He tilted his head, looking at her. _Why is she staring at her lap? What's so interesting about that…_ "I brought you some breakfast. A short stack of pancakes, three slices of bacon, some hash browns, and a glass of orange juice." He set the tray on her lap and made his way to the door. Sakura finally looked up from her lap.

"Thanks Sasuke". She said happily. He turned to look at her.

"Your welcome". He said, smiling as warmly as he could manage although it still came out as a small but not evil looking smirk. He continued out of her room, closing the door behind him.

_Meanwhile_

"So what's your proof Naruto?" Chouji asked, scarfing down potato chips between his words. Shikamaru was standing next to him.

"I don't even want to know… It's too troublesome." Pineapple head-er I mean Shikamaru said lazily. He pocketed his hands and leaned back, shifting his weight onto his back foot. He looked up so that the sun could warm his face. Neji narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well if it's so damn troublesome, you can leave." Neji said coldly.

"Well, I'm already here… and it's too _troublesome_ to walk away". Shikamaru replied calmly, not even noticing the hostility in Neji's voice.

"Stop saying the word 'troublesome'. It's annoying." Neji said quietly. Shikamaru smirked.

"_Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome, troublesome!_" Shikamaru said in the most annoying voice he could. Neji lost it. He pounced at Shikamaru and the two rolled all over the ground yelling curses, punching, and kicking.

"STOP!" Chouji yelled. The two paused, looking up at him. Neji was pin under Shikamaru, and Shikamaru had his fist pulled back ready to punch Neji's lights out, while Neji was biting the arm that was pinning him down. (Shikamaru was also sitting on him)

"Don't you guys want to the see the proof?" Chouji said. The two nodded and slowly rose to their feet. They were looking pretty bad too. Neji was missing hair and teeth, while Shikamaru had scrapes on his arms, a black eye, and a bloody nose.

"Go on Naruto, Show us your proof that Sakura likes you." Neji said. He had a lisp.

"Okay here it is." Naruto said, pulling the small girly diary out of his orange jacket. The three other boys crowded around him so they could see the diary.

"Open it! Open it!" Chouji said impatiently, hopping up and down, still eating potato chips.

"Ok, ok! Geez!" Naruto said, opening the diary to the page about his eyes.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness everybody! But you know how I love to make cliffys! Thanks again for all the reviews! Also I apoligize for the delayed updating! I'm back in school and things are getting busy and I'm getting lazy! lol! Over and out,_

_cuzimcrazylikethat_


	14. The revealing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. tear**

-Recap-

_Go on Naruto, Show us your proof that Sakura likes you." Neji said. He had a lisp._

"_Okay here it is." Naruto said, pulling the small girly diary out of his orange jacket. The three other boys crowded around him so they could see the diary._

"_Open it! Open it!" Chouji said impatiently, hopping up and down, still eating potato chips._

"_Ok, ok! Geez!" Naruto said, opening the diary to the page about his eyes.

* * *

_

_Jan 26, 06_

_Dear Diary,_

_Did I ever mention how beautiful Naruto's blue eyes are? I mean I'm not gay or anything, but I mean, come on! Those eyes are so blue I feel like I could fall into them!_

Silence. More silence. Shikamaru, Neji, and Chouji took a step back from the book they were crowding around. All three of them had a look of horror and shock on their face. Well except Shikamaru. He had a satisfied look on his face as he once again leaned back on his foot, staring into the sky.

Naruto looked at the shocked (and utterly relaxed and unaffected) looks on the boys' faces and smiled triumphantly. _Ha! In your face! Sakura does like me and there's nothing any of you can do about it!_

"See? I told you she liked me!" Naruto said, his voice blaring annoyingly. He was about to start bragging, when Shikamaru spoke up.

"You idiot." He said calmly, looking down at the short blonde with a smirk. Naruto's eyes met his. Naruto's face looked hurt for about a second before switching to "rawr" mode.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Naruto snapped. "Sakura likes me and you're jealous!"

"No, she doesn't like you," Shikamaru said, flatly. "Idiot." (Think of the way Ansem from Kingdom Hearts says "One who knows nothing can understand… Nothing" and you'll know how Shika is saying this)

Naruto just glared at him. If looks could kill—well actually, Naruto has such a cute looking face with the blue eyes and all, Shikamaru would be quite tickled… not feeling pain. Hmm oh well. Anyway, Shikamaru continued his statement.

"I know that she doesn't like you because Naruto…….. this isn't her diary." Shikamaru said ever so calmly, shifting his weight onto his other foot. He pocketed his hands and continued. "It's Sasuke's." He started walking away, not even waiting for a response from the three boys, eyes wide with shock. "I always knew that Uchiha brat was a queer." Shikamaru disappeared from sight.

Naruto just stood there, thinking about what all this meant.

"Well, that's the last time I ever listen to a word Naruto says." Neji said, turning around. "That's Sasuke's diary? What kinda disturbing smack is that?" He walked off. Chouji nodded in agreement, and followed him, hoping that maybe he would buy him another bag of Lay's.

Naruto just stood in the very spot where he showed the three boys the diary. Frozen. Frozen with a look of absolute horror on his face. (Think the ring) His mind was completely blank, except for one word repeating in his mind. _Apocalypse, apocalypse, apocalypse. _

5 days later

Kakashi was watching the news. He had just gotten back from his trip to Iceland.

(Bold, underline news reporter)

"**_Young blond boy went missing about 5 days ago near downtown Konoha _**(I'm making things up as I go)**_ A huge search party has gone out and we will keep our viewers posted on the status of the operation. Officers believe the young boy, age 12 and by what friends and fellow students have told us he is Uzamaki Naruto was a victim of foul pla—oo scratch that. He has been found on Main Street, in the fetal position, twitching on the ground. Investigators have informed me that he has been rushed to the local mental facility and is now accepting visitors. This is Chu Gum saying, thank you for watching, channel 67 news!"_**

Kakashi sighed. _What now Naruto?_

"C'mon Sasuke, wake up!" Sakura said, nudging Sasuke in his side. He was napping on the couch in front of the TV. He slowly opened his eyes and rolled over, facing Sakura squinting at her.

"Why? Where are we going?" He groaned. Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him up. (Nearly ripping it out of the socket.) Sasuke groaned again, but this time in pain. "Wha?"

"Get up! We're going to go visit Naruto in the hospital!" Sakura said, her hand on her hip.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Huh? Naruto is in the hospital? When did that happen?" He said, rubbing his eyes. Sakura popped him in the head.

"What rock have you been sleeping under! He's been in the hospital for 5 days!" Sakura said, anger in her voice.

"Well actually—"

"Just get up and let's go!" Sakura said, dragging him to the door.

* * *

_Oh gosh everyone! I'm soooo sorry for the looooong ass updating! I hope u all enjoy this story still, I was afraid it was getting boring now. Well thanks so much to all of my devoted readers, keeping up with my story and reviewing every chapter! (I love me some reviews! )_

_cuzimcrazylikethat_


	15. On the way to Rehab

**Disclaimer: Jeez, this is the 15th time I've done this… I'm getting really sick of it. Ugh, for the 15th time I don't own Naruto!**

-Recap-

"_Get up! We're going to go visit Naruto in the hospital!" Sakura said, her hand on her hip._

_Sasuke's eyes widened. "Huh? Naruto is in the hospital? When did that happen?" He said, rubbing his eyes. Sakura popped him in the head._

"_What rock have you been sleeping under? He's been in the hospital for 5 days!" Sakura said, anger in her voice._

"_Well actually—"_

"_Just get up and let's go!" Sakura said, dragging him to the door_.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of the "You're Crazy and We Know it" Konoha Rehabilitation Center. Sasuke backed up a little.

"Are you sure _Naruto_ is here?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. Sakura sighed in impatiently and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her.

"Yes I'm sure Sasuke!" She said. "I made an appointment to see him and we can't be late!" She continued to drag him as they walked through the entrance and up to the check in desk. A lady with messy red hair and red lipstick looked up at them. She loudly popped her gum.

"Can I help you?" She said in a raspy, dull, bored voice. She popped her gum again.

"Uh, Yes, We're here to see a patient." She said, in her most uniform and grown up voice.

"Name?" The lady said, bored as ever.

"Naruto Uzamaki, I believe that he just came in almost a week ago?" Sakura said.

"Right." The lady said, drawing out the whole word as she said it. She looked at a list that was clipped to a clipboard. "Your names are Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" She glanced at Sasuke as she said his name.

"That's right," Sakura replied.

"Ok, here's his room number and your visitor passes." She said. She handed Sakura a post it note with the room number and wrote done each of their names on a sticker that said "Visitor Pass". She handed the stickers to Sasuke, who proceeded to stick the one with his name onto his chest and Sakura's onto the bottom of her shirt. _I'm sure as hell not touching her there. _He thought as he smoothed out her sticker. "Have a nice day," The lady finished.

Sakura held Sasuke's hand as they walked down the hall. It was like a normal hospital. White sanitary walls, white tile, and nurses in white dresses strolling around the halls, going from room to room.

"Ok," Sakura said, looking at the little piece of yellow paper in her hand. "Let's see….. Naruto's room number is 1420," She handed the paper to Sasuke, and started to look around.

"Well, we're close," He said, "We've just passed 1390. 1400, 1410…"

"1420." Sakura said, a pleased grin on her face. At least it was pleased until she thought of something very, very, very horrifying. Something that she hoped was only the same hunch she had earlier. Naruto had found Sasuke's diary.

Nevertheless, there was no way she could create a diversion now, and she slowly, reluctantly, reached for the doorknob and turned it.

* * *

_I'm soo sorry everyone! But this time I have a good reason for taking so damn long! Well see, I just moved cross country, and during that time I had no internet. In fact i just got it back a couple days ago. I'm very happy to be back on fanfic again and I hope all of you can forgive me for taking so damn long. lol! Thanks for the reviews and support! Oh yeah, sorry for the short chappy, I just posted it so quick so that all of you would know i'm still working on it. Anyways, Thanks to you all!_

_cuzimcrazylikethat_


	16. Visiting Naruto

**Authors Note: In this chapter, Naruto is insane and afraid of everything "Not straight" (coughsasukecough). Just thought you should know. lol. **

**-Recap-**

"_Ok," Sakura said, looking at the little piece of yellow paper in her hand. "Let's see….. Naruto's room number is 1420," She handed the paper to Sasuke, and started to look around._

"_Well, we're close," He said, "We've just passed 1390. 1400, 1410…"_

"_1420." Sakura said a pleased grin on her face. At least it was pleased until she thought of something very, very, very horrifying. Something that she hoped was only the same hunch she had earlier. Naruto had found Sasuke's diary._

_Nevertheless, there was no way she could create a diversion now, and she slowly, reluctantly, reached for the doorknob and turned it.

* * *

_

Sakura slowly walked into the room. Sasuke stayed in the doorway. _He isn't he supposed to be insane? I'm sure as hell not going in there._

Sakura scanned the room. It was dark. Naruto laid on his hospital bed, fast asleep. There was a cup of ice water and a bottle of pills labeled "Use to put patient to sleep" next to his bed on a wooden nightstand. Sakura sweat dropped. _Their giving Naruto… tranquilizers to put him to sleep!_

Sakura started to regret coming. _What if he really is nothing like he used to be? _She decided not to think about it. _Dang, it's so dark in here! I should open those blinds. _She moved to the blinds only to find that they were barred. Sakura sweat dropped. _Ok… So much for that… _She turned to Sasuke, A sly smile creeping on her face. _Hmm maybe I can get Sasuke to break the bars for me!_

She slowly strolled toward him, arms behind her back. She still had that sly smile on her face. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. _That look on her face… What is she up to now? _

"_Sasuke-kun..." _Sakura said in an almost sing song voice. "Can you _please _pull the bars off of that window for me?" She bent over, tilting her head at him cutely. (Anime style; if you get what I mean)

Sasuke just stood looking at her. He crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura pushed him further. _I was sure that was going to work. Well I'll just have to do something different._ She walked up to him and grabbed his arm, squeezing it. "After all, you are big and strong and could probably rip those bars right out of the wall with a little chakra."

She flashed puppy dog eyes at him.

Sasuke just shook his head. _I am strong enough to rip those out of the wall…But if I do... the hospital-er rehab facility could press charges for damages… but Sakura really wants me too… and she's so cute today… No! I won't be intimidated by her! Never! I'm an Uchiha! I have to be cool, calm, and independent. _Of course that didn't last long as Sakura leaned towards him and kissed him—this time on the lips. "Please Sasuke?" Sakura said, her nose only inches away from his own. The closeness made him blush. He could feel his heart speeding up. He looked into her eyes. So full of life, the minty green color of her eyes just made him want to kiss her again. _Maybe I have to kiss him again? _Sakura leaned towards Sasuke to kiss him again.

"Ok, I'll do it." He said reluctantly. He just wanted her to back off a little. She made him nervous. The color just started returning to his face, and his heart just started beating at a regular pace.

Sakura made a pouty face. "Awww! You didn't let me kiss you again! That's no fun!" She said, the pouty face disappearing as she giggled. _Haha, that little statement made Sasuke blush redder than ever!_

Anyway, after Sakura took Sasuke's first kiss (which neither have realized), made him blush like a nerd, and made him nervous as hell, Sasuke hesitantly stepped into Naruto's room and walked to the bars on the windows. Appling chakra to his arms, he easily pulled the bars off of the window. He stood dumbstruck as an alarm came on. Loud sirens rang through the room (No Naruto did not wake up through all this) and a red flashing light came down from the middle of the ceiling like a disco ball. _Wtf?_ Sasuke and Sakura froze. What's happening? They both wondered. After a minute of this crazy scene, two uniformed men came in to the room. As they did so, a light shown behind them, making them only shadows. Sasuke covered his eyes. _Who are they? _

"Ok, put your hands up and— Sasuke?" The voice said. It continued walking towards him. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah boss, that's definitely him." The other man said, walking a little ways behind the shorter man.

Sakura was still wondering who these people were. Sasuke knew instantly. He hopped in front of Sakura and backed her up against a wall.

"Itachi! What are _you _doing here!" Sasuke hissed. Sakura just stood there. After all Sasuke was in front her, so she IS protected right?

"ME? I should be asking you the same question, foolish—," He said. Kisame finished his sentence.

"Little brother." Kisame said, going into a Rock Lee type pose. He was so proud of himself. He just finished his master's sentence! Confetti!

"Good shark… thingy." Itachi said, petting Kisame. He threw him a cookie.

"Anywho, I'm here because I'm this place's security." Itachi said. He looked around. "Doesn't look like there's anything wrong here though." He started walking out, pulling Kisame by the collar. "So we're off." He continued out the door and then stopped. "By the way, I saw you two's romantic little kiss…" He cackled as he finally walked completely out of the room and down the hall. His laughter could be heard all the way at the front desk.

Sasuke stepped off of Sakura, who was nearly crushed against the wall.

"Uhh, anyway… I'm gonna open these blinds because it's so dark in here." Sakura stepped around Sasuke who was still awestruck. She pulled the string of the blinds and light flooded in. It took her eyes a while to get adjusted. She looked at Naruto, who started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes. The light blinded him. He sat up, covering his eyes.

"THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" Naruto said his pupils slowly becoming dark slits while his irises turned a deep blood red. "I'M MELTINIG!" He wailed, flailing his arms violently. Sasuke just stared at him. Little fangs started growing out of his teeth. Sakura rushed to his side, a look of worry on her face. She felt his forehead. He was fine. (Mind you though, he's still screaming about melting and flailing his arms.) Sakura decided that maybe she should close the blinds.

After doing so, she came back to Naruto. He had laid down and was staring up at her warily. Sakura was really worried. His eyes, still red, did not have the usual bubblyness and where very dull looking.

"Naruto…" She said quietly, almost in a whisper. "How long have you been without light?" Naruto looked up at her feebly.

"Sakura….." He said. His voice was shaky. "Come closer…"

Sakura leaned in, closer to poor boy.

Instantly, Naruto's fangs sucked back up into his head, his silted pupils went back to regular and his eyes went back to the usual cerulean blue.

"Oh, only about half an hour." He said brightly, smiling at her. Sakura felt like she had been slapped in the face. She would have hit him if she wasn't so happy that he was actually ok.

Naruto sat up, still looking at her. He didn't realize Sasuke was standing right there.

Sasuke walked over to the other side of Naruto's bed.

"Ahem…." He cleared his throat. Naruto diverted his attention from Sakura to greet Sasuke.

"Oh hi Sasu—," Naruto started. He then remembered the very thing that brought him here. Sasuke and Sakura watched with raised brows as he froze and drool started coming out of his mouth. Naruto was spinning around the void of light and dark, with pyreflies soaring around him. The disembodied souls were turning inside and out, showing their insides. Subliminal messages were swirling around in his head. (Like the one in Brittney Spears song, "Hit me Baby One More Time" if you play part of it backwards it says "Sleep with me I'm not too young" lol.) Anyway, back to Naruto. The pyreflies moaned and screamed in agony. Naruto joined in with the screaming. "DEATH! DESPAIR! MISERY!" He wailed. The pyreflies danced around his head, screaming and playing with him. A vortex opened in the black tunnel he was falling for eternity in. The pyreflies pulled him into the vortex and it took him into a meadow. He stood on the green, flowered grass and looked around at his surroundings. There was a small lake, green, red, purple, blue, and yellow flowers littering the grass, and mountains all around him. Some were covered with snow. It was so beautiful, a little tear rolled down Naruto's cheek. He didn't wipe it away, but let it slowly roll down his face and on to the ground. He watched it as it fell. It fell in slow motion. After a while of just standing there in the beauty, a voice called to him.

"Naruto!" The voice said. Naruto instantly looked up. _That's Sakura's voice!_

He turned to see her, arms open, running to him across the meadow in slow motion. She had tears of joy in her eyes. He too had tears in his eyes, as he ran towards her.

"Oh Na-ru-to!" Her voice warped, and became deeper. Her red dress thing slowly warped into a navy blue shirt and her shorts turned into a pair of khaki ones. _Huh?_

Soon Naruto found him self running towards Sasuke! He couldn't stop, due to the slow motion. Sasuke was running with his arms out, ready to grab Naruto.

"Naruto!" He yelled to him, and finally they met up in the middle of the meadow. Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the middle and hugged him tight. Naruto screamed bloody murder.

"But…. But… SAKURA! WHERE'S SAKURA! I'M IN NEED OF A GIRL!" He tried to pry Sasuke off of him. Sasuke just held him tighter. He brought his face into Naruto's, shaking his head, making their noses rub together.

"Silly Naruto, Sakura is gone. It's just you and me." He said, in a cheerful, yet horribly scary voice. Again, Naruto screamed bloody murder.

-Outside of his mind-

"What's wrong with him, Sasuke?" Sakura said, watching as Naruto jerked and drooled.

"I don't know, but it kinda looks like he's having a seizure…" Sasuke said calmly.

"Well, what should we do?" Sakura said.

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged. "Let's watch."

"Ok!" Sakura pulled out popcorn and a drink for them to share. Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You _are_ gonna get me a different straw than yours right?" He said. He sweat dropped as Sakura shook her head no.

So that's what they did. They spent the day watching Naruto drool, jerk, scream, mutter things, and twitch.

-Inside Naruto's mind-

The hours he spent in this bit of shock were spent being cuddled, kissed, nuzzled, groped, squeezed, and disturbed by a un characteristically gay Sasuke. Poor Naruto.

* * *

_Hey everyone! ok, this was a long chapter now, is everybody happy? lol, Don't worry, I'm not gonna make Sasuke gay, He was only gay in Naruto's very disturbed mind. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. (I sure did.) By the way, if anyone has any ideas on how i should end the story please tell me. I'm having hella writers block. Thanks!_

_cuzimcrazylikethat_


	17. Day before last

**Author's Note: **

**1) In Chapter 16, I made a mistake in saying that Sakura took Sasuke's first kiss by kissing him in the hospital. HUGE mistake! I forgot about the Ferris wheel ordeal…. Sorry for any confusion! DARN MY SHORT TERM MEMORY! ahem**

**2) I did mean pyreflies. Don't know what they are and/or what they're from? They are lost spirits (hmm or at least I think so) that need to be sent to the farplane. They're from Final Fantasy X (10). Hmmm... Maybe I should have mentioned that before mentioning the farplane……**

**3) Err… all of you that keep asking if Sasuke is gay, not to be rude but, HE'S NOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GO OVER THIS! **

**Last but not least, I want to apologize for my delay in updating. I think this time it was over the top ne? I mean, it's July and the last time I updated was in MAY! Ok well anyway, please enjoy this chapter. (Btw, the ending will be coming soon.)

* * *

**

-Recap-

_What's wrong with him, Sasuke?" Sakura said, watching as Naruto jerked and drooled._

_"I don't know, but it kinda looks like he's having a seizure…" Sasuke said calmly._

_"Well, what should we do?" Sakura said._

_"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged. "Let's watch."_

_"Ok!" Sakura pulled out popcorn and a drink for them to share. Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

_"You are gonna get me a different straw than yours right?" He said. He sweat dropped as Sakura shook her head no._

_So that's what they did. They spent the day watching Naruto drool, jerk, scream, mutter things, and twitch._

_-Inside Naruto's mind-_

_The hours he spent in this bit of shock were spent being cuddled, kissed, nuzzled, groped, squeezed, and disturbed by a un characteristically gay Sasuke. Poor Naruto.

* * *

_

After being shooed away by Naruto's nurse on account of he had to take his "medication" (coughtranquillizerscough), Sasuke and Sakura started their way home. As usual, it was the awkward silence bit. At least until Sakura broke it.

"Sooo….. Sasuke….." She started slowly, " The "week" ends tomorrow you know? (A/N: I don't know that for sure… I kinda lost track of time in this story. Sorry.)

Sasuke didn't look at her; he just gazed at the pink, orange and yellow clouds (the sun is setting) in the distance.

"So?" He said. He looked at her, expressionless. _I did enjoy being her boyfriend, even if I WAS blackmailed, but I can't let HER know that… Right?_

_**Hmm, you catch on fast Sasuke!**_

_Oh shut up! Seriously, what should I do?_

**_I suggest telling her tomorrow how you really feel and offer to be her boyfriend with no strings attached._**

_Hmm… for once, you're a big help, Inner._

_**What? For once? What do you mean FOR ONCE? If it wasn't for me, you guys wouldn't have kissed! Grr, I never get the respect I deserve!**_

_Quiet! So what should I do right now?_

_**Hmm I don't know, I NEVER AM A HELP, REMEMBER?**_

_Hey I didn't mean it like that!_

_**I'm outta here! Bye!**_

_Wait!_

_**puts fingers in ears Lalalalalala! I'm not listening!**_

_Fine._

Sakura waved her hands in front of Sasuke's face. His eyes were glossed over again.

"Sasuke?... Heeelllloo?"

"Huh? What?" He shook his head, and blushed as he wiped away some of the drool that had accumulated on the corner of his mouth. Sakura was looking him as if he was absolutely crazy. Awkward moment. Sakura was way in his face now, all he could see were her two big mint colored eyes. The close ness made him nervous even though they had been "together" (even if it was against his will) for a week. He turned his head away from her and gently put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her way slowly.

"Err, I'm fine. I was just uh, thinking." He said uncertainly.

"Uhh ok?..." Sakura said, backing off. She raised an eyebrow that quickly dropped as her a soft smile slowly crept onto her face. "You know, you're weirder than I ever imagined." She laughed loudly. Sasuke chuckled nervously. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Well, we better be getting back huh?" Sasuke said, changing the subject, "It's almost dark." Sakura obliged and held his hand as they made their way home.

After climbing through the second floor window, do to the fact that they lost the house key, the two made their way to their bedrooms.

* * *

_Well, the finale is coming up in the next chapter,hee hee! I hope you all like it, and again,I would like to apoligize for the updating delay._

_Over and out!_

_cuzimcrazylikethat_


	18. FINALE

**Author's Note: Well everyone I guess this is the end of Fuzzy Pink Diaries. This ending is really random, but if you like Itachi as much as I do I think you'll like lol.**

* * *

-_Recap-_

"_Well, we better be getting back huh?" Sasuke said, changing the subject, "It's almost dark." Sakura obliged and held his hand as they made their way home. _

_After climbing through the second floor window, do to the fact that they lost the house key, the two made their way to their bedrooms.

* * *

_

Itachi awoke late in the afternoon. He slowly and groggily rolled over and put his feet on the floor to stand up. He quietly walked out his bedroom door and down the hall to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned loudly as he got in the shower, thinking of what he should do with his completely boring day. _Hmmm… I wonder what my foolish little brother is doing today… maybe I'll go and reek some havoc. _He cackled about as he stepped out the shower and grabbed his towel. He brushed his long, black hair in to the usual style and walked back to his room to get dressed.

After he got dressed, he called for his accomplish.

"Kisame!!" He called. He heard a scurrying noise as his slav- er, assistant arrived at his door.

"I am here now, Itachi-sama." He said firmly. Itachi turned around and strode towards him casually. He smiled evilly.

"Today, Kisame, we're going into to town to bother my little brother and his new found girlfriend." Itachi laughed at his sentence. His little brother!? With a girl!? Hahahahah!

Itachi led Kisame out of the house and they made their way to Sasuke's house.

_Meanwhile_

Sasuke sat across from Sakura at the kitchen table. Naruto and Kakashi sat around the table too. _I'm surprised they let Naruto come home. He was insane just yesterday and now he's home!? How crazy is that? _Sasuke thought, glancing up at the three other people sitting around the table. The three were eating their breakfast quietly, and Kakashi was reading the morning paper. Sasuke on the other hand, was too lost in his thoughts to eat. He kept glancing up at Sakura, who was busy trying to force the ketchup out of a bottle to put onto her eggs. He had to suppress a smirk/smile as he watched Naruto try to help his "beloved" get the ketchup out of the bottle. He ended up hitting the bottle too hard and squirting it all over Sakura. She let out a shriek, grabbed the bottle and whacked Naruto over the head with it and stormed up the stairs. Naruto sat holding his head and yelling apologizes that would never be heard. After that little amusing show, Sasuke went right back to what he was thinking about. _Today, I have to tell Sakura how I really feel. I need to tell her how much I like her now before she finds someone else. I have to find a time when she's completely alone though. _And then a realization hit Sasuke like a truck. _She's upstairs! I could go up there right now and say so! _He quickly stood up, to Kakashi and Naruto's surprise, and ran up the stairs. He hurried down the hall until he was standing in front of Sakura's door. He could hear her muttering about the ketchup stain and how she was going to kill Naruto if the stain never came out. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it!??" Sakura yelled a little anger in her voice. Her anger made Sasuke lose all the courage he had mustered.

"Ah, um, it's Sasu-"He was cut off as he heard a crash in her room. He could hear her yelling curses.

"Ahh!!! Who the hell are you!?" She screamed at the intruder. Sasuke stormed in. To his horror, he found his older brother, standing next to Sakura.

"Itachi!!" He hissed. "Why the hell are you here?" He narrowed his eyes at Itachi. Kisame had just hopped through the broken window to join Itachi.

Itachi just smirked. "I'm not here to cause problems if that's what you think." He said in a suspicious voice. "Me and Kisame just came to… uhh… well I don't really know actually, we were just bored."

"Get out of here!!!" Sasuke said, lunging towards his brother. Itachi stepped out of the way and laughed as his little brother let out a yell as he flew through the window, breaking the glass. Shimmering shards of glass settled onto Sakura's carpet.

"Hmm, well that's gonna need to be fixed." Itachi said with an evil smirk. He turned to Sakura, who was in a ketchup covered white shirt, dark blue jeans, and her up in a bun.

"You're Sasuke's girl aren't you?" He asked. Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes. _He's better than looking as Sasuke! _She had only seen him twice before and even then she hadn't been able to see his face as clear as she could now.

"Well, actually no I'm not..." She said nervously. _He's breathtakingly hot… _"I just blackmailed him into spending time with me."

Itachi smiled once again. "Ahh, blackmail. I like that." He scanned her room with careful eyes. "Hmm, looks like a nice place. Mind if we stay here a bit?"

"Um, sure. It's no problem Uchiha-sama." Sakura said. Itachi nodded and gestured to Kisame as he walked out of the room.

Itachi and Kisame made their down the hallway. Itachi couldn't help but smirk yet another time. _I can tell that my little brother does actually like that girl. Ha, he's so dumb, falling for someone who blackmailed him! Hmmm… that gives me a great idea. I'll toy with his feelings! _Itachi threw his head back and let out a cackle.

Kisame, who was walking next to him, spoke up, in a perky voice.

"Whatcha laughin' about Itachi?" He said, glancing at Itachi.

Itachi snapped out of his little cackle and straightened up.

"Oh, uh, nothing Kisame." He said quickly. "It's just that I've thought of a great plan for today's havoc reeking."

Kisame smiled happily, hopping up and down, clapping his hands like an excited school girl.

"Ooo! Yay!!" He said with a squeal. Itachi shook his head.

"Calm down, Kisame." He said annoyed, "That's truly unnecessary."

Kisame stopped and frowned. He stared down at his feet with watery eyes. Itachi rubbed his temples in frustration. _What is he?! Bipolar!!?? Well, now that I've let Kisame know what's up, it's time to initiate the plan. _Itachi started down the stairs swiftly. _That girl will be coming downstairs soon, I'm sure. _

"Come Kisame." He said with a cold voice. "We have work to do."

Sasuke groaned. _Where am I? _He was lying down in some really dark place. He tried to sit up and groaned in pain. He opened his eyes slowly and felt around. His eyes widened as he realized that he was lying in a bush outside the dining room window. There was glass strewn around him, and he could see Naruto gaping at him through the window and Kakashi staring down at him with a widened eye. Kind of embarrassed and definitely in pain, Sasuke mustered up all his dignity and stood up slowly. _I've got to go see what Itachi is up to! _He quickly started to limp and wobble to the front door. He rung the door bell and waited. The door started to open slowly and to his horrible surprise, Itachi was standing in front of him, smirking.

"Hello, brother." He said casually. "I see you had a wonderful fall." He grinned evilly as he opened up the door wider and stepped back to let Sasuke in. Sasuke growled as he limped into the house. Kisame was sitting on the couch with Naruto and the two were watching cartoon network. Kakashi sat in a recliner, reading the morning paper. Itachi had already moved from behind him and was in the kitchen, making tea. Sasuke could feel anger pulsing through him. _How could they be so damn relaxed!!? My damned evil brother and his psychotic minion are here!!! In the freaking living room no less!! _Just when he was gonna start screaming, Sakura started her way down the stairs. She had changed into a brown tank top that had lace at the bottom and sun on the center of it, a short denim skirt, and some black flip flops. Her hair was down to her shoulders. (AN: She grew it out). When she stepped off the final step she looked up at everyone in the living room. Her eyes widened when she saw Itachi in an apron. _Wtf!? _Itachi was in the kitchen, making tea and cookies. Sakura just stared, until she heard an "_Ahem!" _coming from near the front door. She turned to see Sasuke covered with brush from the bush he fell into and scraps on his bare knees. To add to that, his wonderful hair was messed up and his shirt was torn. She just stared.

"Wow, Sasuke that looks really painful." She said in a careless voice. "I would help, but your uber sexy brother is in the kitchen in an apron!!" She said enthusiastically, with a grin. She turned around and skipped to the kitchen.

"Uchiiihaaa-saaammaaaa!" Sakura yelled out, in a girly, sing-song voice. "Is there anything I can do to help you with those cookies?" She said sweetly. Sasuke was dumb founded. He stood there with his mouth hanging open, staring at where Sakura had been standing. A couple minutes passed and Itachi and Sakura came out of the kitchen happily, Sakura carrying a tea kettle, and Itachi in his frilly apron with a tray of cookies. Naruto hopped up from the couch and ran to the dining room table where Itachi was putting the tray of cookies. Kakashi was already sitting at the table, his newspaper neatly folded on the coffee table in front of the couch. He was pouring himself a cup of tea. Sakura went into the kitchen to get sugar cubes and cream. She laid them in the center of the table and sat down too. Sasuke just continued to stare in disbelief. _My brother is here, in my house, AND he's baking cookies and wearing an APRON!!!?? The madness!! _Itachi looked up at Sasuke and smirked.

"Won't you join us brother?" He said, in a fake, sugary voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he slowly made his way to the other side of the table and sat down. Itachi politely passed a napkin to everyone at the table, and took one for himself and tucked it into the top of his shirt, like a bib. Sasuke mouth dropped. He glanced around the table, Naruto was dumping sugar cubes into his tea, Kakashi was eating a oatmeal cookie, Sakura had her head rested on her hands and was gazing... er… _lovingly _at Itachi, As usual, Kisame was fascinated with his spoon, and Itachi was sipping from his tea.

After looking around the table, Sasuke's mind was full of questions. _How can they be so damn calm!? This is my brother who killed his whole clan! SITTING AT OUR DINING ROOM FREAKING TABLE!!! And also, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT DAMN BIB!? And why is Sakura looking at him like that?! I thought she liked me! _

Itachi smirked, looking at all the different emotions going across his brother's face. _Foolish little brother, you don't even have a clue how easy it is to read you're face. You never did really master the art of not showing emotions. Haha, first you looked angry, and then creeped out, and now you look pouty, like when you used to beg me for things. He's so jealous! Haha! My plan is working. Muahahahahahahahahah!_

Itachi slowly got up from the table, removing the big. "Excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs." He said, and silently picked up his cup and made his way to the sink and then up the stairs.

"Ok, Ita-Sama!" Sakura said in a flirty, trying-too-hard voice. She waved to him. Itachi just smirked, and continued up the stairs. A few minutes later, Sakura also excused herself. She made her way to her room.

After closing her door, she leaped onto her bed, making it squeak. She hugged her pillow tight, smiling. _Itachi is so cute! So much cuter than Sasuke! I think I might tell him how I feel! But wait, He's probably way older than I am… Isn't that kind of wrong? Gosh… Well, I'll tell him anyway. I don't really expect him to like me back. I just really need to tell him or else I'll explode! Poor Sasuke though…_

Just then, she heard a knock on her door.

_I've got to tell Sakura how I feel right now! _Sasuke quickly got up from the table and sprinted up the stairs. Naruto glanced at Kakashi.

"What's up with him?" Naruto said, tilting his head.

Kakashi shrugged. "Hmm, maybe… diarrhea?" Naruto shrugged too.

"What ever…."

Sasuke got up to the top of the stairs quickly. He slowly walked to Sakura's room, nervously trying to think of what he would say. As he made his way to her door, he heard voices. (No, not in his head! lol)

"Oh Itachi!" Sakura said, giggling like a little girl. Sasuke pressed his ear up to her door.

"You're so funny, Ita-kun!" Sakura said, still laughing. "Did Sasuke really do that when he was a little boy!?" She said, and Sasuke heard a thump that sounded like she had fallen off her bed with laughter.

"Yes, he really did. He put our mother's bra on his head and said he was neko-boy!" Itachi said, as gleefully as was possible with him. Sasuke's heart felt like it stopped. _NOO! My image is ruined! Just by that little story! No one should know those things! I have to stop him before he tells her about my bologna friend! _(If you don't know what he's talking about, see my other story, Fun with Oska John)

Sasuke burst into Sakura's room, after it got strangely quiet. He's mouth dropped as he watched his evil brother kissing HIS girl! Well, at least the girl that he wanted. He wanted to scream and run to his room and cry, but since that wouldn't work out to well, he pointed at time, he mouth gaping. By now, Sakura and Itachi had finally moved away from one another, and were looking up at Sasuke, who was still trying to form words. He finally managed to think of something.

"How could you Sakura!!?? For one thing, He's WAY too old for you, and besides, I wanted you!! He's evil! Don't tell me you like him!" Sasuke screamed, maniacally, pulling at his hair.

Sakura's face scrunched up. "Of course I don't like him!!!" Sakura said. Itachi's eyes widened. _My plan has failed!?_

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and pointed at his brother. "Ha! She doesn't like you! She-"

Sakura cut him off. "I love him!" She said happily, lunging at Itachi for a hug. Itachi smirked again, looking over Sakura's shoulder and narrowing his eyes triumphantly as he watched his brother break down. Just to put salt in Sasuke's wounds, Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura's thin waist and hugged her back, whispering an "I love you" in her ear.

Sasuke pointed and screamed after hearing Itachi's words. "YOU… YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY LOVE HER! NEVER!" he said. After Itachi confirming Sasuke's fears, Sasuke slowly slid into a state of shock. He fell, bumping his head on the corner of Sakura's desk, and lost consciousness.

Dream world

* * *

_Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He was in a hospital, with an IV in his arm, and several balloons and candy boxes lay on his bed side table. Why am I here? Sasuke wondered. A knock came from the door, and after a few minutes, a nurse quietly stepped into the room. "It's good to see you awake, Uchiha san." She said in a calm, warm voice. She moved to the side of his bed and fluffed his pillows, helping him sit up. "Why am I here?" Sasuke said weakly. The nurse slowly turned to him, shaking her head sadly. "How about you just not think about it ok?" She said, slowly making her way out. "Oh, and by the way, you have visitors." She closed the door behind her. Visitors? Sasuke wondered who they could be. After a few minutes, the door to his room opened, revealing his visitors. _

_Sasuke's eyes widened. It was Itachi and Sakura. With a kid. TWO KIDS! They all happily walked in, Sakura smiling from ear to ear, and Itachi smirking err, warmly. Sasuke stared in horror. Itachi came to Sasuke's bed side. "I'm glad you came out of that coma, brother. You've been that way for about 4 years. We had almost lost hope!" Sasuke still looked on, in horror. Itachi gestured toward the children. Both came over to him. Itachi picked up the younger girl and set her on the bed. Itachi smiled (for real this time) "This is Yumi, our second child, Sasuke". Yumi smiled at Sasuke. "She's 2 years old. And this is Sasuke, we named him after you, obviously." Itachi said, as he picked up another young child. "He's three." _

_Sakura leaned over the bed and gave Sasuke a hug. "It's great to see you again, Sasuke." She said. "We have to go though; the kids have to go to a day school, so we'll come visit later." And with that, the happy family of four was gone. Sasuke just stared at the door after they had left. He felt so unhappy. A single tear fell down his face and he laid back down onto the bed to rest. _

/End Dream world/

* * *

Sasuke woke up very slowly and blinked. He searched the room. He was in a hospital, with an IV in his arm, and he could hear the steady beeping of his heart rate machine. _Why am I here?_ Just as he asked him self that, a nurse entered the room. "Oh gosh! You're alive!?" She said, shocked. Sasuke was confused.

"Why do you say that?" He said weakly. His face dropped in horror as he heard her answer.

"Because you've been in a coma for 4 years." She said, way to calmly and started her way out to go tell the doctor. "Oh by the way, you have some visitors. They go by the names of Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha." The door quietly closed behind her, and all that could be heard outside of Sasuke's room was loud sobs and screams.

* * *

_Was that ending too sad? Too weird? Review and tell me, because I really want to know. Sorry it took me so damn long to finish this chapter, I've been busy. (and lazy lol) I kinda sad to see FPD end, but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys did too. I want to thank all of my readers, reviewers and fans! Thanks so much! Hmm, I dont think I have any thing else to say, so over and out!_

_cuzimcrazylikethat_


End file.
